


Happy Birthday, Angel! Borderlands Summer Bingo 2017!

by NessieFromSpace



Category: Borderlands, Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: AND SWEET, Borderlands Summer Bingo 2017, Everyone spends a weekend together, F/F, F/M, Just a big ol' family spending time together, M/M, and cute, and fun, super fluffy, to celebrate Angel's birthday, with a couple new relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 08:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 24,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11226723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: It's Angel's 14th birthday tomorrow! Everyone is gathering at the beach to spend the weekend with her.





	1. Day One

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for the Borderlands Summer Bingo 2017, which I'll link here and at the end. Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> https://bl-summer-bingo.tumblr.com/post/160773746324/borderlands-fandom-summer-bingo-2017
> 
> My tumblr link for the Summer Bingo: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/post/161941296855/happy-birthday-angel-bl-summer-bingo-2017

It was six in the morning when Jack and Rhys woke up. The morning **sun** seeped through their window, warming the room. Stretching, the two got up and began their busy day. Rhys made coffee and breakfast while Jack packed things out to the car. All they needed to pack were clothes and food they’d smuggled in without Angel knowing. All her favorite foods and items for meals. The presents for Angel’s fourteenth birthday were hidden under it all.

Rhys took a break from the food and went into Angel’s room. Her friend Gaige, was on the floor, spread out like monkey. She was here under the guise of a normal sleep over. Rhys gently woke them up.

Yawning and stretching, Angel sat up and looked at her clock. “It’s seven-thirty, why are you waking us up? School’s over for the summer.”

Rhys smiled.

Gaige bolted up right. “-robot didn’t kill anyone!”

Angel laughed and tugged on a pigtail. “It’s apparently time to get up, Gaige.”

“Whyyyyyyyyyy?” she whined. “My robot was just killing so many people!” she had an evil grin. “His first victim was Marcie.”

Rolling her eyes, Angel swung her legs off the side of her bed and stretched. Her eyes focused. “I smell food.”

Laughing, Rhys moved to the door. “Breakfast is just about ready. Come and eat and then you need to pack, Angel.”

They followed Rhys.

Angel’s eyes widened. “My favorite! Eggs Benedict!”

“Not just any Eggs Benedict,” Rhys said, pulling some biscuits out of the oven.

Eyes wide, Angel sniffed. “Oooh, that smells so good! It smells like chives!”

“Remember that restaurant we went to when we bought the beach house?”

A screech erupted. Gaige flinched away as Jack walked in and was winced. Angel ran over to Rhys. “You made it!” She hugged Rhys, which made him drop a biscuit.

Gaige picked it up lazily and ate it.

“Jeeze, is the screaming really necessary? You haven’t even heard the best part.”

Angel ran to Jack and hugged him with as much force as she had for Rhys. “What?”

Jack shook his head. “Nuh-uh, it’s a surprise. Sit and eat.” Jack helped Rhys plate everything, sparing a moment for a morning kiss. He set the girls’ food down and then ordered Rhys to sit.

After a moment of hesitation, Rhys did, smiling wide when Jack served him food.

Gaige gobbled her food greedily. “Whoa! Tish if amashing!” she said with her mouth spilling over with food.

Angel was horrified. “Gaige! You eat it so you can taste all the flavors! Don’t just hork it down!”

“I’m hungry!” she said, sticking her tongue out at Angel.

Angel stuck her tongue out.

“Girls,” Rhys warned.

“Do my parents know you’re kidnapping me?” Gaige countered.

“Yep! Told them you weren’t coming back,” Jack said, he frowned, though, thinking about it. “Funny, they weren’t as upset as I thought they’d be.”

Gaige stuck her tongue out at Jack.

Rhys glared at Jack.

After breakfast, Rhys cleared the table and began the dishes. “Angel go pack for a three day trip. Make sure you pack for warm weather.”

The girls skittered off.

Jack pulled Rhys in close from behind. “And just what do you think you’re doing?”

“The dishes?”

“Nuh-uh, cupcake. Your job from now on is to be cute and sexy in those beach outfits I saw you packing.”

A flush came over Rhys and he sighed, exasperated. “You weren’t supposed to see those!”

“I only saw that dress,” Jack pressed him closer. “I cannot wait,” he whispered.

Rhys smiled. “Well, you’re going to have to, I’m wearing that for the second day there.”

Jack kissed his neck. “Mmm. We could sneak away, ya know?”

Laughing, Rhys shook his head. “I need to do the dishes, Jack.”

“No, you don’t. Go help them get ready and I’ll clean up. Breakfast was amashing,” he said, mimicking Gaige.

Knocking on the door, Rhys called out. “Can I come in?”

He waited for a response. “Yeah.”

Gaige was halfway under Angel’s bed while Angel was in a sundress and looking at her closet. “What exactly should I bring?”

“What you’re wearing is perfect. Definitely your **bathing suit.** ”

“What?” Gaige protested. “I didn’t bring my bathing suit!”

“We can buy you one, and you too, Angel if you need a new one. Jack also made it clear no bikinis.”

Rolling her eyes, Angel dug in and found her swimsuit and eyed it. One of the straps were tearing and there was a hole where her stomach would be.

“Alright,” Rhys said. “Shopping for both of you.”

Angel packed multiple outfits at Rhys’ suggestion. Three days worth of shirts, shorts and dresses. There were more dresses packed. Seeing Angel was doing just fine, he left and updated Jack.

It was eight-thirty when everything and everyone was packed in the car. Snacks had been bought the night before, along with water. They would only be stopping for bathing suits.

“So,” Angel asked tentatively an hour into the trip. “Where are we going?”

Rhys turned to face the girls in the passenger seat. Gaige had fallen asleep five minutes into the trip. “Well, today we’re just going to hang out while everybody shows up and gets settled. Then tomorrow, we’ll celebrate your birthday by **going to the fair** the town has every year a party and then a **luau** afterwards. Then the last day is for relaxing as we all get ready to go home.”

Angel glared. “You told me everything and nothing.”

Rhys smiled.

It wasn’t until they saw mountains did Angel realize. “The beach! We’re going to the beach, aren’t we!? I was wondering cause we kept following the signs, but we only ever go this way for the beach!”

Jack and Rhys laughed. “That’s my girl, smart as her daddy!”

An hour later, they were pulling into the local mall. Angel shook Gaige awake roughly. “We’re here! We’re at the beach! Get up!” she strung out the last word. Gaige groaned, yawned and rubbed her eye. All the while, Angel had hopped out of her seat, ran around the car and opened Gaige’s door. “Let’s go!” She leaned over Gaige’s seat and unbuckled her.

“Holy crap, Angel, calm down,” Gaige frowned.

Angel bounced on her feet as she waited. Gaige slowly slid out of her seat, stretching and yawning. Angel slammed the door shut after shoving Gaige out of the way. She grabbed Gaige’s hand and pulled her to the store. Rhys and Jack followed lazily, Rhys’ hand firmly holding Jack’s hand.

“Now, when we get in there, we’re going to let them shop on their own, right?” Rhys asked Jack, pointedly looking at him.

“Of course!” he said, hurt by the accusation. But more than once, Rhys caught Jack eyeing bodysuits. Rhys pulled him away and finally to the lingerie section. That distracted Jack enough.

Gaige went for the brightest swimsuits, but ended up with a yellow sporty one piece that extended into shorts ending just above her knees. The pattern, though, was a smiley face with its tongue sticking out. Angel went for the modest but cute ones and found a blue vintage-style one piece with white trim and a skirt.

“Hey,” Gaige said quietly. “We should try on some two pieces!”

Horrified, Angel looked around her, expecting her Dad to jump out of a clothes rack. Her eyes were huge as she shook her head.

“We’re not gonna buy them! Just try them on!” Gaige found a couple she liked. Angel, glancing every which way, found two as well and scurried to the fitting rooms. They tried the two pieces first, modelling for each other in the hallway.

Gaige whistled. “You look hot!”

Angel giggled. “You do too!”

Hiding her stomach, Gaige turned away. “No, I’m such a box!”

“You are gorgeous! Show me the other one!”

They giggled as they met up with Rhys and Jack in the home decor area. Jack pounced on them. “Lemme see what yo-”

Rhys jammed his elbow in Jack’s side, glaring at him. “Let’s go.”

“What?” Jack was offended. “I need to make sure-”

“That you can trust _your daughter_?”

Angel flushed, frustrated and embarrassed. Jack coughed. “Right. I do. I do trust you, Angel cake.”

Angel mumbled something under her breath and walked ahead of them. Gaige followed with a confused look.

Jack sighed. “Shit.”

Rhys eyed him. “Are you okay? Did something happen between you two?”

“Yeah, she became a teenager.”

“She’s been a teenager for a year.”

“And I’m just now realizing she’s not my baby anymore.”

Rhys stopped and rested his hand on Jack’s arm. “Of course she is, she’s just not a _baby_ anymore. She’s discovering who she is.”

“And what if she discovers she doesn’t care for her old man?”

That made Rhys laugh. “Don’t be ridiculous, she adores you and she always will, even if your guys’ relationship changes.”

Jack glowered. “I don’t like changes.”

Rhys became serious. “You don’t have to like it, but you need to give her space and be supportive. That’s what I’ve been doing…” Rhys’ last sentence was quiet.

It caught Jack’s attention. “Rhysie…”

He smiled, but the corners of his mouth twitched downwards. “I wasn’t there her whole life. She’s not as attached to me as she is you. Anyway, let’s get going before we turn to puddles.”

* * *

The house Jack had bought was larger than their home. But it was supposed to be, it needed to accommodate their family. It sat on a small cliff and required climbing down boulders and rocks to get to the beach. There were windows lining almost every wall, with a wrap around porch on the ground and on each story above. There were three stories, Six bedrooms and four bathrooms.

The four hopped out and Angel immediately grabbed her bag and headed for her room avoiding Jack. Gaige sighed and shook her head at Jack. She grabbed her bag and went into the house. This was not the first time Gaige had gone with them to this place.

Rhys and Jack began to unload the car, grabbing the presents first and hiding them. By the time they were back, Angel and Gaige were hauling food into the house. Jack stopped Angel and kissed her on the forehead. “I’m an idiot, Angel, sorry.”

She laughed. “Thanks, dad.”

Halfway through unloading the car, another pulled up the driveway. It was a dark green minivan. Gaige and Angel stopped to greet them.

“Who the frick do we know that drives that?” Jack frowned. When he saw the driver, he gasped. “No way.”

“Huh, it’s Wilhelm,” Rhys was thoughtful. “I’m… Not really surprised.”

The van parked and Tim hopped out as the back doors slid open. Vance, a tall sixteen-year-old boy with a chained jacket and ripped jeans, was helping a young girl, Wilda, who was three, out of her car seat. He helped her stand as another girl, Georgiana, climbed out, she was thirteen. They all stood together, uncertain.

Gaige ran over to the group and pulled them into a group hug. They braced for impact, but stumbled backward anyway. Gaige hugged them tight. “Hi! Welcome back! I mean, we saw you last well, but you haven't been here here in forever!”

Laughing, Angel went over. “Gaige, they just got out of the car seconds ago, let them breathe.” She pulled Gaige away. “Good to see you guys again!”

They nodded. “You too,” Georgiana said.

“C’mon, I wanna show you guys something!” Angel danced excitedly.

One by one, they grabbed their bags and the two lead them into the house. Angel spoke to them all the while. “We changed something since last time…”

Tim and Wilhelm approached Jack and Rhys and they exchanged greetings. They packed their things into the house.

“So, how have they been adjusting? I know we see you regularly, but I never get to ask,” Rhys said.

“It’s been rough, but we’re getting there,” Tim said. “I know they’ll adjust once they realize they’re safe and staying with us indefinitely. We weren’t sure about fostering at first, but I’m really glad we did it. And the process to adopt them was exhausting and frustrating, but it’s finally done! And we couldn’t be happier!”

Rhys smiled. “Good! I'm glad they have a place that's safe. Is Georgiana going to continue soccer next year?”

“I hope so! She an amazing player, but it’s her choice. I think she will, she likes being active.”

“Okay, make sure we get a schedule if she decides, we love going. It was fun last year.And how’s Vance been?”

Tim was thoughtful. Wilhelm spoke up. “It’s been toughest for him, but he’ll figure it out.”

“Wil caught him smoking a few months ago,” Tim said. “Said if he had so much time on his hand, then he’d give him something to do. He’s working with Wil now in Scoot’s auto shop branch.”

Wilhelm put their groceries away in their designated cupboard. “He paints the cars I customize or modify.”

“Wow! He must be extremely talented!” Wilhelm nodded.

“And Wilda?” Jack asked.

“She’s adapted extremely well, though she loves pushing boundaries.”

* * *

 Angel ushered them up both flights of stairs. “I’m excited to show you guys!” She opened the door and pointed. Along two walls were bunk beds, three high, back to back, making twelve in total. They were built against the wall and stretched up to the ceiling. Barriers stretched across every middle and top bed, while ladders stood at the ends. They all had uniform pillows and blankets. Gaige went over to a set and climbed up to the top one, show casing all the features as Angel spoke.

“I know it was awkward last time, sleeping on the floor, so we had these custom made. Dad wanted to just nail three bunk beds together, but Rhys and I nixed that real fast. They’re roomy, sturdy and each has a port window with a curtain.” Gaige rocked on a set, showing its strength. She threw herself into one and pointed at the portholes. Wilda giggled, but Georgiana was the only other one to smile. Angel continued. “There’s reading lamps and overhead curtains for privacy. Oh! And Rhys offered to take us all shopping for bedding if we want, or we can order it online.”

Gaige leapt from the top bed and crashed on the ground. “Ow!” she fell to her side, holding her knees.

“Gaige!” Angel went to her. “Is anything broken?”

“No. I’m just in pain. So. Much. Pain.”

Angel stepped over her and back to the three. “Feel free to choose which ever you want.”

Gaige eased herself up slowly, groaning. She sat on a bottom bunk, resting.

The three looked around and then at each other. Wilda ran to one and climbed onto the bottom bed. Vance went to her. “No ya don’t, Wilda. You get the middle one.” Vance lifted her and helped her crawl in. “Which one do you want Georgiana?”

She sat her bag on the bottom bed. Vance nodded.

“We haven’t figured out how to do the clothes, but we’re working on it. Hopefully next time it’ll be figured out.”

Vance pulled Wilda down. “But I wanna stay!” Wilda protested.

“We’ll be going to the beach though,” Angel said. “That’ll be more fun, won’t it?”

“Yeah, c’mon,” Vance said, fishing his trunks and Wilda’s bathing suit out of each bag. “Let’s go get you ready.” Georgiana followed with hers.

“Which do you want, Gaige?”

“The top one I just jumped from. We have history now.” She slowly stood. “Ooooh, there will be some bruising.”

Angel shook her head. The three came in a few minutes later, ready for the beach. “Are you two coming?” Vance asked.

“You guys and Gaige can go, I’ll meet you there, I have some things to do first.” She flashed a smile. “I’ll meet you there.”

Vance shrugged and the three left. Gaige skipped along with them.

Angel eyed the beds thoughtfully. She went to the closet and pulled out some art supplies she’d stashed.

* * *

With everyone in beach attire, they finally left the house. Jack had taken a long moment though, in their bedroom to admire Rhys. He had put on tight bikini shorts. But before he could put on the rest of his outfit, Jack had chased him around the room.

“I just need to see that butt, Rhysie.”

“Go wait outside the bedroom. Right now,” Rhys ordered.

Rhys had had to shove the man out and lock the door. He wore a flowy, ruffled, green tie top with a blue and white sarong skirt that reached to his ankles. He slipped on a cute pair of white, platform flip- flops to finish his outfit. He opened the door and smiled nervously when Jack was standing there, arms crossed, scowling.

He took in Rhys, taking Rhys’ hand and holding it high, twirling his husband slowly. “Yeah, I like this.”

Rhys smiled, shaking his head. “I’m glad.”

The beach was fairly crowded, but there was plenty of room. They brought beach bags, full of plenty of water and snacks, and tools for **making sandcastles**. People surfed or road around on their water-skis. Gaige ran, **barefoot** , ahead of the group, disappearing from sight.

Jack frowned. “Should we let her out of our sight?”

Rhys thought for a long moment. “I’m sure she’ll be fine.”

Wilhelm held Wilda on his shoulders as they hit the soft warm sand. They looked around and saw a woman waving at them. They made their way to the large area covered by four blankets, large items including a **picnic** basket, held the blankets down. A blonde woman sat on one, applying **sunscreen**.

“It’s good to see you again! It’s been too long!” she had an Australian accent.

“Janey!” Wilda called.

“Hello there! My you’ve gotten big! And you know my name! That's such an honor!” Janey smiled pleasantly and looked at the other two. “And how have you two been?”

Vance shrugged and crossed his arms. Georgiana shrugged as well, but spoke. “I’ve been doing soccer. I’ve never played it before we lived with them, but I kinda like it.”

“Good! We’ll have to take a trip to see one of your games.”

Georgiana shrugged.

“We’ll give you dates when we get them,” Tim said. “Where’s Athena and Scooter?”

“On duty.” Janey pointed to the **life guard tower**. Athena was diligently looking out at the ocean with her binoculars. “Scoot’s finishing up at the shop and then he’ll clean up and meet us here.” She smirked. “Is Vaughn coming?”

All the adults grinned. “Yes,” Rhys said. “He’s riding over with Yvette.”

“I wanna build a sandcastle! You promised!” Wilda tugged on Wilhelm’s hair.

“Stop,” Wilhelm said.

“And ask nicely,” Tim said.

“Can we please build a sandcastle now?”

Wilhelm shrugged wildly, shaking her a bit. “Sure.” Wilda giggled. Tim handed them the bag with the building tools in it. He toted her away from the group to where the sand was wet. Rhys sat down next to Janey, his legs tucked to his side. Tim followed.

“Let’s go find Gaige,” Jack said, leading Vance away from the group. Georgiana followed.

Janey’s phone buzzed. She read it and scoffed. She looked in Athena’s direction. She smirked and began to slowly apply it to her leg. She smiled at the men. “She’s watching me instead of working. Apparently I missed a spot on my leg.”

They laughed. Rhys sat up. “Oh, well, I think you missed a spot, here,” and he moved to block Athena’s view.

“You are bad, Rhys!” Janey giggled.

He applied some sunscreen. “I’m just helping a friend out.”

Rhys’ phone buzzed. Tim read it for him. He began to laugh. “She says move the hell out of the way.”

“Hey, what’s all the laughing about?” Yvette asked, walking up with Vaughn. Yvette wore a gold two piece while Vaughn wore something he’d found at the mini mart. They joined the three.

“Athena’s having trouble focusing on work,” Tim explained.

“And I’m helping Janey get the spots Athena’s sure she missed.”

Yvette mouthed ‘O' and sat down, stretching her legs. Vaughn followed, but crossed his legs and waved hello to everyone.

Rhys frowned. “You alright?”

“He’s trying not to stress,” Yvette said.

Vaughn nodded. “Lost my job, technically. The company I work for closed shop and they were my last clients.”

“No!” Rhys said. “And you’ve been looking for more since your first one left. That’s insane that you haven’t found anything.”

Vaughn shrugged. “Accounting is a tight business. I’ll find something, even if I have to move.” Vaughn removed his shirt to soak up some rays.

“I hope you don’t have to move too far,” Rhys frowned.

“Hmm,” Janey said. “I think Scoot’s been looking for an accountant? I’ve heard him complain that it’s all a mess. He and I are just terrible with keeping up at it. You could ask him for a job?”

As he took his shirt off, he paused. “Where’s Scooter?”

There were shared giggles. “Still working,” Janey said, eying him. “You really should give him a chance, Vaughn.”

Vaughn turned red. “That's… It's not…” He sighed.

“Well,” Yvette said. “I’m on a mission this time around. I will get an answer from Fiona,” she grinned. “And hopefully it's yes.”

Janey shook her head. “You are relentless! I love it!”

Stretching, Yvette lay on her back across the four blankets. “I know what I want and I usually get it.”

Rhys smirked at Vaughn. Those two knew all too well. But a group caught Rhys’ eye, he stood on his knees and waved. Three persons with two children waved and headed for them. Fiona walked with the two children, twin girls, Gracie and Iris. August carried the bags while Sasha made her way over, her stomach large. The women and girls wore **sunhats** , each ribbon a different color. When the girls saw the others, they broke away from group to hug the four.

“Hello girls!” Janey laughed.

“You’ve gotten so big!” Timothy marveled. “Those are really pretty hats!”

“Thanks!” Iris said. “Gracie, do _it_!” Iris hissed.

Gracie struck a pose, showcasing the hat. Everyone applauded, cheering. Gracie blushed.

“We all got one!” Iris said.

“I want one!” Timothy said.

Giggling, Gracie took her hat off and put it on Timothy. His eyes grew wide. “Thank you Gracie!” Tim posed. The twins giggled. Rhys snapped a picture. Tim's eyes widened as Rhys sent it to Wilhelm.

Fiona approached the blankets, her body stiff, her face red. She looked everywhere but Yvette. Yvette stretched and smiled at her. “Hello, Fiona.”

August set their beach things down and looked to his wife, helping her onto the blankets.. “The sand is too hot, we shouldn’t have come down here.”

Sasha rolled her eyes. “Careful, August, I almost had fun for a moment.”

He frowned at her. “But what if you burned your feet?”

“Hot feet are not going to affect the baby. Being bored and smothered, however, will make mama cranky and that’ll be bad for the baby.”

They glared at each other.

Fiona took a deep breath and let it out.

Yvette leaned into Fiona. “Guess it was a long ride here?”

But Fiona only nodded.

Yvette frowned.

August rushed to Sasha as she began to sit down. “August! Stop.” She swatted his hands away. “Go away. Go play with the girls.” Her voice was commanding. “We need our space from each other.”

Glaring, August crossed his arms, but then pulled out a large umbrella that was sticking out of a bag. He extended the pole and opened it, jamming it in the sand to give Sasha some shade. “Just promise you won’t go into the water, the waves are probably bad-”

“If you say bad for the baby one more time…”

Sucking in his breath, he glowered for a long while. “Girls. We’re going.”

He took Iris and Gracie, walking further to the beach in the direction Wilhelm had gone.

Sasha let out a strangled noise. “Finally! That man was driving me crazy!”

“Uh, oh,” Rhys said, eyeing something in the distance. They looked. Gaige, Georgiana, and Jack were walking over, but Gaige did not look well. Her face was pink and her body was bandaged. Her eyes looked slightly puffy, as though she’d been crying.

She plopped down, huffing loudly.

Georgiana sat next to her, watching her, concerned.

“What happened?” Rhys asked.

Jack smiled, reliving the memory. “We found her in blackberry bushes…” he started to snicker.

Rhys frowned at him. He turned to Gaige. “What happened?”

“I was **berry-picking** , but I couldn’t reach the top ones and…” she slouched into herself.

Georgiana leaned into a bag and pulled out a volleyball. She tossed into Gaige’s lap. “C’mon, play with me.” she smiled softly.

Looking at the ball, Gaige smiled. “I’m gonna kick your butt!”

“Pff, okay. I could use the practice for tryouts.” Georgiana stood and took the ball back. The two girls went off.

“Volleyball sounds fun!” Janey said, standing. The others agreed. In the same bag, was a portable volleyball net kit. Tim pulled it out and they began to set it up a couple feet from their blankets. Rhys stayed by the blankets with Sasha.

Jack bent down and kissed Rhys. “You’ll be my cheerleader, right?” his grin was very telling.

Rhys giggled. “You get ‘em baby!” He grabbed Jack’s neck and pulled him back in for a kiss. Jack left with a proud, goofy smile.

Sasha stared at the departing company, but sighed.

“Do you want to play?” Rhys asked as the others shuffled off.

“Yes! But _that_ won’t be good for the baby.” She rested in the shade. “I need to remember to thank August for this, though. I fought him about buying it, but he was right, I can’t stand the sun right now.”

Rhys smiled. “He’s good like that.”

Smiling, her gaze found him building a sand castle with the twins next to Wilhelm and Wilda. “Yeah he is. He spent the months I was pregnant with the twins, trying to find the perfect names. He was so cute, I just let him pick whatever he wanted and he did a really good job.” Sasha frowned. “Wait, where’s the birthday girl?”

“Oh! She’s making a surprise for the kids,” Rhys smiled brightly.

* * *

 

Angel worked diligently, the radio playing top hits of the summer. She sang as she painted over her light sketches. Sure, she was missing the beach and the fun, but this to her, was more important. She had finished painting Wilda, Georgiana and Vance’s beds, now she needed to paint the others. She had all the names sketched out already, just the way she wanted it. Their names were each painted in a different style. Georgiana’s was a black, sport’s script, the letters blocked in the style of her favorite team. Vance’s was a light green graffiti art in a style that closely resembled his own. Wilda’s had been the hardest. Angel had to get this right because it would be there for years and the name needed to grow with her. But Angel was sure she had done a good job. Her name was in yellow, rounded letters that were a little crooked. It was playful, like Wilda.

She brushed stray hair from her face that had fallen from her ponytail. She had mapped out the names for the twins already, giving them the middle and top bunks. She stared at them as Vance entered.

“What-”

Angel jumped and turned, startled. “Hey! You’re supposed to be at the beach! What are you doing here?” She stepped in front of him in a lame attempt to hide her work.

He walked around her and looked at their beds. “I was gonna sneak a smoke…” He eyed her. “You’re doing _this_ instead of hanging out with your family at the beach?”

She blew at her bangs, frowning at him. “This is very important. I would have had it done when you got here, but I wanted you guys to pick your places and not get stuck where I decided you should be.”

Vance stared at the beds for a long time. He laughed lightly to himself. “You nailed Wilda.”

Angel stood next to him. “Yeah? It took me forever. I want it to be able to grow with her, ya know?”

He smiled at her. “Thank you, Angel. You don’t know how much this means to me and will mean to them. Besides Wilhelm and Timothy, this is the only place where something’s permanent.”

“That was the point,” Angel said. “Something permanent for all of us together, but I need to get back to it, so I can have some time in the sun.”

“Can I help?”

Angel smiled wide and nodded. She showed him her plans and the color combinations. He followed her instructions easily and after practicing a bit to get her style, he picked up a paintbrush and helped.

* * *

The volleyball game was picking up. The teams had separated, Georgiana, Gaige, Janey, and Tim were on one team while Vaughn, Yvette, Fiona, and Jack were on another. The first game was rough as everyone broke the rust off themselves and warmed up. Georgiana swept the floor with all of them, but she encouraged them. They were able to laugh at each other, especially when Jack grew desperate for a point and ran away with the ball. Gaige tore after him, jumping and grabbing him, bringing both crashing into the sand.

The second game flowed much better. Sasha kept score for Georgiana’s team, while Rhys kept score for Jack’s, though Rhys had to penalize Jack for trying to run away with the ball again.

“Awww! C’mon!” Jack whined angrily.

Rhys’ brows rose.

Vaughn snatched the ball from him, but Jack wouldn’t let go. They played a tug-of-war.

“Hey! Do you need a timeout from the game?” Rhys asked.

“You can’t get rid of me!” Jack cackled. “You need even teams in order to play.

“I’ll play,” Scooter said, slipping off his shoes.

Vaughn, startled by Scooter’s sudden appearance, lost his grip on the ball, cheeks turning pink. Scooter smiled. “Hey, Vaughn! Dang, you’re still as ripped as ever! What do you do to stay like that? So ripped an’ all?”

Turning even pinker, Vaughn, mumbled something, but then, even more frustrated, snatched the ball from Jack.

Jack made a strangled noise and huffed. “Fine! I didn’t wanna play anymore anyway!” kicking some sand, he flopped down next to Rhys. Rhys, giggling, rested against Jack’s lap, stretching his legs out to the side and letting the opening of the sarong slide off his legs. Jack was consoled.

Scooter stepped next to Vaughn, a large smile on his face. “I’m so excited I’m on your team! We hardly get to do anythin’ together!”

“Yeah,” Vaughn mumbled.

The game began and Scooter rocked. He matched Georgiana almost step for step. The game became serious and the teams began to focus and began to work fluidly with each other. Jack huffed while Rhys giggled. At one point Vaughn jumped to get the ball, but missed. Scooter, who had been momentarily distracted by Vaughn, didn’t see the ball flying towards him. It hit him in the head, knocking him backwards where he lost his balance and fell.

“Scooter!” Vaughn went to him. “Are you okay? Why weren’t you paying attention?” he helped Scooter up.

“Well, dang it, I was distracted. Thanks man, I really appreciate the help up! You’re the best, ya know?” Scooter grabbed the ball and spun it. He winked at Vaughn as he served the ball over to the others. Janey caught it and served it. The game continued.

Towards the end of their third game, Angel and Vance arrived and sat with the others. Angel, in her swimsuit now, called to Gaige and Georgiana, cheering them on. Angel leaned into Rhys to ask what happened to her friend, what was she bandaged up?

She burst out laughing when she heard. “Please tell me you got a picture!”

Jack frowned. “Yeah, she actually made me take one before I pulled her out.”

“That’s my girl! It’s so going into our album!”

Rhys frowned. “She kept herself in pain for a silly picture?”

“We put more than just those kind of pictures in it.”

“Well, that’s good,” Rhys’ sarcasm fell on deaf ears as Angel yelled, whooping and cheering.

Angel nudged Vance, pointing to his sister. “She’s such a natural!” She cheered some more.

Sasha eyed her, **keeping cool** under her umbrella. “Why do you have paint all over you?”

Angel giggled.

Eventually, Angel and Vance joined and they played all day, only taking breaks for food and hydration, Jack stood and stretched and pulled Rhys to his feet. They took a walk down the beach, holding hands and drifting to the shops on the oceanfront. They enjoyed each other’s company, taking time in each store that caught either of their whims. Rhys found a store full of decorations for his garden, along with new, animal themed **gardening** tools. Jack found a shop specializing in jerky, with copious amounts of flavors, exotic and normal. He bought two of everything thing.

* * *

 On the volleyball court, Yvette wiped her brow as a game ended. “I think I’m done for the day! And since that’ll make us uneven…” She wrapped her arm around Fiona and pulled her along with her. “You can take a walk along the shops with me!”

“Uh,” Fiona said. She grabbed her beach bag, littered with different **starfish** patterns and the two left.

“Have you ever tried **waterskiing**?” Yvette asked.

Fiona’s eyes widened. “No. I didn’t think you were into that kind of thing?”

The two met Jack and Rhys in front of an ice cream shop. Rhys had a Popsicle in his mouth as he waved at them. Jack smirked, saying something to Rhys. Fiona and Yvette were too far away to hear his words. Rhys glared and then hit Jack on the head with the **Popsicle** , leaving it there.

As the two women approached, they could not talk through their laughter.

“Was that really necessary, Rhysie?” Jack asked, trying to pry it out of his hair, but it was fresh and the frost clung while parts melted.

Rhys glared. “You owe me a new one.”

Grunting, Jack tried to yank it away. “Why? You just used this one to hit me.”

While Jack was busy, Rhys reached in Jack’s back pocket and pulled out his wallet. “Hey!” Jack tried to reach for it, but Rhys was too fast.

“C’mon, ladies, I’ll buy you something,” Rhys winked.

“You mean _I’m_ buying them something!”

“And it’s really kind of you, handsome!” Rhys blew him a kiss and the three went in, leaving Jack to fend for himself. Fiona went first, ordering a small bowl of butter pecan ice cream with a salted caramel drizzle. Yvette got two scoops of mint chocolate chip ice cream in a waffle cone. Rhys reordered his pineapple-cherry Popsicle.

“What did Jack say anyway?”

Rhys smirked. “That my mouth had better things to suck than the Popsicle.”

There was laughter as a grumpy Jack walked in, eating the Popsicle. He glared. “You told them.”

“‘Course I did,” Rhys kissed him, but frowned. “You’re going to eat it?”

Jack shrugged. “It’s good.”

“It is,” Rhys agreed. The four found seats outside and ate their treats.

“So, Fiona’s never gone water skiing,” Yvette smiled as Jack reacted just how she had hoped he would.

“You’re kidding me! We gotta get that boat out so you can try it. We should do it right after we’re done here, so there’s enough light in the day! And I’ll get to use my boat!”

So, it was settled. They were out on the water an hour later. Rhys helped Yvette with her gear, both walking Fiona through the process. As the boat came to a stop, Yvette sat on the edge of the boat.

She winked at Fiona. “Kiss for good luck?”

Fiona didn’t move.

Yvette took Fiona’s hand, pulling her close, firmly, but carefully. Yvette planted a light kiss on her cheek. She let go of Fiona, smiling. “There, now I’ll have all the luck.” She got into position, smiling wide at the brushed pink across Fiona’s face that had nothing to do with the sun.

Jack waited for his cue and then started the boat. Yvette stood perfectly, riding for a bit on the wave before she began to do tricks. She executed them all without failure, even being able to add a little flair just for Fiona.

Next, it was Fiona’s turn. They strapped her up and got her ready. “Now, if you can’t stand right away or keep going for too long, don’t worry about it.” Fiona nodded solemnly. They helped her get ready and Rhys gave the word. The boat started at a normal pace, enough to get Fiona standing and keep the rope taught at the same time. She did great for a few minutes, before she fell.

* * *

Sasha sighed, she was getting antsy and tired of sitting. She’d been sitting most of the day. She was about to get up, when she saw August making his way to her alone.

She huffed. “Did you seriously sense that I was about to get up without your approval?”

August frowned. “Actually, I was coming to get you so we could have some time alone, walking around before the sun goes down.”

Sasha blinked and then sighed. “I’m sorry.”

August helped her up.

“I just feel so wound tight. Like I can’t breathe without you going crazy.”

Entwining their fingers, August lead her down the beach, but towards the grassy cliffs that overlooked the ocean. “I’m sorry, Sasha,” he sighed. “I just don’t want anything bad to ever happen to you. If I lost you… I just don’t know what I’d do. My mom was the closest person I ever had and she’s dead.”

Sasha leaned in close. “I understand that, August, but I’m not going anywhere and you’re too busy being a worry wart, that you’re missing some amazing things.”

He sighed. “You’re right.” They got to a steep set of stairs and he eyed her. “Think you’re up for it?” he quirked a brow.

Sasha shoved him playfully and started up the stairs. But halfway up, she stopped to catch her breath. She could see August wanted to ask her the question he was always asking her. She smiled softly. At least he was trying. “I just need a moment and then we can continue. I’m perfectly fine, just need to pace myself.”

He nodded.

They continued up, walking more steadily, August’s steps were slower, dragging behind, to make sure she was alright. Sasha decided to give him that. They made it to the top and August lead her to a bench.

She smiled as he sat next to her, his arm wrapping around her shoulder. They looked out over the ocean. “August, this is beautiful.”

He smirked. “I knew you’d like it.”

“Thank you.”

He shrugged.

“No,” she said, catching his attention. “Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For always being there for me. You bought that umbrella and I needed it. Thank you for taking care of me even when I don’t want you to. Thank you for being here with me.” She leaned into him, curling her feet under her.

August pulled her close. “I’ll always be here for you, baby, you’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me and I never wanna screw it up.”

Sighing happily, Sasha rested against him.

* * *

Rhys, Jack, Fiona, and Yvette got to the house before everyone. Rhys kissed Jack and jumped out of the car letting Jack bring everything in. Rhys needed to start on dinner. Fiona came to help, leaving Yvette with Jack.

As Rhys handed things for Fiona to help with, he began to cook the meat and ready the rice for jambalaya. “So, you had fun out there?” he asked Fiona.

She smiled wide. “Yes! That was a blast!”

“Yvette knows how to have fun.”

Her expression sobered, except for the small smile that lingered. “Yeah.”

Rhys leaned in. “If you like her, Fiona, let her know. She’ll do the rest.”

Cheeks pink, Fiona sighed. “I don’t know how! Every time I try to flirt or anything, I just freeze and then I look like I’m a cold hearted bitch.”

Yvette stepped into the kitchen. “I would never think that.” Her grin was triumphant.

Fiona jumped, almost knocking the knife off the counter. “Wh-when did you get here!?” Fiona was stiff. She glared at Rhys, but he shook his head. He had not set this up, it had just happened.

Yvette didn’t notice. “Oh, I got here just in time to hear what I needed to hear. Rhys, do you need help with dinner?”

“That would be amazing. Can you set the table?”

Everyone slowly began to arrive, coming into the mud room to brush all the dried sand off. The first group back was Wilhelm with Wilda and the twins. He got them cleaned and dressed. The second group was the volleyball teams, who were talking over each other and laughing and replaying moves and saves. They brushed each other off and went to change as well. The last to come back was August and Sasha, who smiled and laughed, feeling rejuvenated. Athena followed behind them. She met Janey in the living room and the two shared a kiss.

“How was work?”

“Where is Rhys? I must kill him.”

Janey laughed. “You _were_ supposed to be working, ya know?”

She growled. Janey pulled her in for more sweet kisses that eased Athena some.

Jack came in from the garage and he broke into a large smile. “Athena! My old college roomie!” he went to hug her.

“Touch me and die.”

Jack hugged her anyway. “You always say that!”

“And if you didn’t have Angel or Rhys, you would be dead.”

He laughed. “You were saying that before I ever had Angel, which means that deep down, you love me!”

“I wouldn’t go that far,” Janey laughed as Athena’s lip curled.

The sun was setting when the cornbread went into the oven. Everyone had finished changing and refreshing themselves. Jack took over cooking so Rhys could relax.

Rhys and Scooter set the table after Yvette had abandoned the task to flirt with Fiona.

“I said relax, sweetheart,” Jack said from the kitchen.

Wincing, Rhys giggled and called back. “I am!”

“If I walk in there and you’re doing something other than sitting down, you will get so many spankings.”

Rhys continued, until he heard Jack moving and then quickly slid out a dining chair and sat in. But Jack saw this and his eyes narrowed. “You are in trouble.”

“Mom!” Iris yelled from the third story. She ran down the stairs. Sasha and August sat at the table. “Dad!” she called.

“We’re here,” August said.

Iris and Gracie ran to them, only stopping when their bodies collided with each parent’s lap. “Did you see what Angel did!?” Iris mumbled, taking in large gulps of air.

August frowned. “No. Speak up.”

“She…” Iris continued catching her breath.

“Gracie?” August ordered.

Gracie, who was leaning on Sasha’s legs, smiled shyly. “She painted our names on our beds.”

“Yeah! They’re so beautiful!”

Sasha leaned towards Rhys. “That’s what she was doing instead of hanging out on the beach?”

Rhys smiled. “She really wanted to surprise all of them.”

“Well, that’s really sweet of her, isn’t it, Iris?” Sasha asked.

Iris nodded vigorously.

* * *

Up in the bedroom, everyone took turns changing to normal clothes in the bathroom. Angel stared out the large windows looking over the ocean. All around her the others laughed and played, but she was undisturbed.

Gaige announced she was going down stairs, Georgiana followed. Ever since the first volleyball game, she had warmed up to Gaige and the two chatted about everything now. It warmed Angel to see Georgiana feeling safe. Vance was about to leave when he noticed Angel hadn't moved.

“You coming?”

She shook her head. “I love **watching the sunset**.” She smiled and waved at him to follow her. She took him to the wrap around balcony down the hall. She sat on the edge between the posts. He sat next to her. Their feet dangled over the side.

“Beautiful, isn't it?” She asked him.

He nodded, his gaze captured by the hues the sun created.

“You know, when my dad started dating Rhys, I didn't know how I felt about it.” Vance, stiffened a little, but did not look at her. Angel continued. “It was new, and what would happen if they broke up and I had started to get attached to him?” Angel sighed. “My mom died when I was seven. I didn't want to get hurt again.” That got Vance’s attention. “So I did everything I could not to get attached. And you know what happened?”

A brow quirked. “You discovered you were wrong and everything was better?”

She shook her head. “My dad and I fought more and more and it was getting bad. I was getting out of hand. Then one day, Rhys broke up with my dad. It crushed my dad, like almost as much as when mom died. Our relationship was incredibly strained, but I did notice and I wanted to help So, when I learned that it was Rhys’ fault, I confronted him.” She looked at the sunset. “I found where he lived and just started yelling at him. And he listened to me and was very patient. And when I'd ran my mouth as much as I could, he smiled and told me he'd left because of me.” She looked at Vance. “He knew dad and I fought about him and so Rhys left to protect my dad and I. I had been so focused on protecting myself that I had destroyed others.”

Vance was quiet.

Angel smiled. “Our situations are different, but just keep my story in mind. I don’t want what happened to me to happen to you. Tim and Wil only want the best for you. They wanted to help you and your siblings and once they set their mind to something, they don't abandon it. I've seen Wil travel to the ends of the earth for someone he cares about. I can't imagine how much further he'd go for you, someone he loves.” She smiled.

“He loves me?” Vance frowned, getting angry.

“Yep, just like how Rhys loved me.”

Those words stopped his anger as he remembered her story.

“Well,” she stretched. “We should go get some dinner.” They stood. “We like you for who you are, Vance. I hope you'll join in when we play games afterwards.”

They reached the main floor and the smell hit them. She closed her eyes and breathed in. “Mmm!” She hurried into the dining room where everyone was waiting.

“Took you long enough!” Jack said. “I was gonna ground ya for being late! I'm starving!”

“I'll ground you for picking on the birthday girl,” Rhys warned.

Angel laughed and sat down, Vance followed.

Dinner was a breeze, and not just because the dining room french doors were swung open to let in the ocean air. They enjoyed each other’s company, laughing and sharing memories.

“You really were Aunt Athena’s roommate?” Angel asked.

Jack nodded. “And we were roommates a couple years after college.”

“We were too broke to find other places to live. Otherwise I would have.” Athena said. “Your dad is the biggest pain in the butt.”

Everyone laughed, except for Jack who glared at all of them. “Why do you think that’s funny? All of you are laughing, even Iris and Gracie!”

“Because you can be a pain in the butt,” Rhys said.

Jack’s grin widened. “Especially for you.” Jack grunted in pain suddenly, hunching in his chair. Rhys smiled wide and changed the subject.

* * *

Angel and Rhys tried to help clean the table, but were promptly booted out to the living room. They huffed indignantly together. But then Rhys began to set out the games. Smiling wide, Angel helped.

“You two had better not be doing anything!” Jack called, stomping out of the kitchen. As he rounded the corner, games were dropped and the two launched into the couch. Jack stood there, unimpressed. “Nice.” He pointed at them. “You’re the birthday girl and you’ve already cooked this meal, you two aren’t allowed to do anything, but relax. Everyone else is helping to clean up, even the twins. You can wait ten minutes.”

Jack turned to leave, but then stopped and pointed at them, staring. “I have extremely good hearing. Remember that.”

Angel nodded, her eyes wide.

Rhys patiently waited.

Jack left the room, but as Athena passed by Jack, she held her fist, which Jack bumped with his. It was a silent agreement. Scooter accompanied Athena. She eyed the two. “Do not do anything.”

Rhys spoke quietly. “You know you don’t actually have to watch us.”

She stared at them. “I agree with Jack.”

“Dang, you two should just be relaxin’, you always do so much for us, man, an’ you’re the birthday girl.” Scooter bent down next to one of the dropped games. The lid had come off and there were pieces everywhere.

Angel twitched forward, wanting to clean it up. “Uncle Scoot, I dropped that. I can-”

“Nah!” he waved his hand. “Do not move! Your Uncle Scoot’s got this!”

Forcing herself to sit back, she shared a look with Rhys. They were not the kind to sit and not help. This was torture. Vance came out to start loading the games into the dining room. Angel sat forward, trying to get his attention.

He smirked at her, but didn’t offer anything. He left the room.

“Even Vance…”

Rhys laughed. “At least he’s finally opening up. I think that’s the first genuine smile I’ve seen from him.”

“Yeah.”

“Did you say something?” Rhys asked, eying her.

She couldn’t help but smile.

Then the twins ran from the kitchen and jumped into Rhys and Angel’s laps. They sat in pain as the girls got comfortable.

“Oomph! Girls!” Rhys choked. “Don’t jump like that, you hurt us.”

“Uncle Jack told us too!” Gracie said.

Angel glared at the kitchen.

“We’re supposed to sit on your lap so you can’t move,” Iris recited.

Wilda followed, climbing between the girls.

Scooter and Vance stacked the games. Vaughn put the leftovers away, while Sasha and August prepared snacks. Yvette helped Fiona rinse the dishes and gave them to Jack to put in the dishwasher. Wilhelm and Tim prepared snacks and drinks. Georgiana and Gaige put away the clean dishes. Everyone worked together and in no time, they were done and Angel and Rhys were set free.

They set up the first game and played it. This required teams, which was easy. Scooter pulled Vaughn’s chair closer to him, as Yvette scooted closer to Fiona. Angel paired with Georgiana, while Gaige claimed Vance. The next game was without partners. Jack excused himself, and told them to start without him.

It was well into the game, that Rhys frowned. “Where’s Jack?” he looked around.

The others did too. “Where’s Iris and Gracie?” August asked, standing from his seat.

“He did promise s'mores if they sat on those two,” Yvette said.

“I know where they are,” Rhys said. He lead everyone out the back towards the beach.

But Fiona was pulled back by Yvette. Her eyes grew wide as Yvette smiled. “We need to have a talk,” she said quietly.

Fiona was silent as the others got further away. Yvette took her hand and led her to chairs away from the dining room doors. Fiona stood in the corner of the railing, her fingers nervously twisting together. “What…”

Yvette stepped close. “I like you, Fiona. A lot. If we had it my way, we would have been dating a long time ago. Do you like me in the same way?”

Fiona stared, her heart pounding.

“All you have to do is nod or shake your head. I won’t get upset, I just need to know.”

It took a lot of effort, but finally, Fiona nodded.

A large smirk spread across Yvette and she stepped closer and kissed Fiona. Fiona pulled Yvette as close as possible, kissing her passionately, letting all the tension between them melt away.

“Finally,” Fiona breathed.

Yvette laughed. “Tell me about it.”

“I’ve wanted to kiss you since last year.”

“Is that all?” Yvette kissed her again. “I’ve been waiting for three years.”

A flush came over Fiona. “Oh… I didn’t know…”

“You do now.” Yvette kissed her again. “I don’t plan on letting you get away either.”

Fiona giggled, wrapping her arms around Yvette. “Good.”

Yvette pulled her to a chair, sitting in it and beckoning for her to sit on her lap. Fiona hesitated, but then she settled in. Yvette planted kisses along the skin she could reach. First her hand, then up to her neck, where Yvette nibbled a little, before moving up the jaw and to the mouth.

Fiona relaxed, letting Yvette kiss her.

Yvette stopped. “Wait, you know Rhys saw me enter the kitchen earlier today and then he asked you about me, right?”

Fiona’s eyes widened. “No!”

Yvette laughed and held Fiona tight as she tried to get up to find Rhys.

Fiona settled after being promised more kisses. They chatted as new lovers do, all the while **stargazing** and enjoying the beauty of the expanse over the ocean.

* * *

Rhys lead the group, minus two women, down the the rocks just before the beach. There, sat Jack with the twins, roasting marshmallows. They waved to their parents.

“How many did you give them?” August demanded.

Jack waved him away. “Like two!”

“Seven each!” Iris sang, eating her eighth one.

Jack glared at the traitors.

“Jack!” Sasha glared. “What the hell?”

“They're going to be up all night and be sick in the morning!” August said.

Jack was defensive. “I hadn't planned on giving them that much!”

“Oh, what? The marshmallows just fell into the fire and then on their graham cracker?” Sasha crossed her arms.

“You are going to be responsible for putting them to sleep tonight.” August sat Sasha down and grabbed Gracie’s eighth s’more before she could take a bite.

“Hey!” She cried. Iris handed her the last of hers. Happy, Gracie thanked her and ate it before it could be taken away.

Everyone sat around the **firepit** , finishing off the huge supply of s’mores.

Tim looked around. “Where's-” Rhys cut him off. Shaking his head. Tim understood. “-The chocolate?” Wilhelm handed it to him.

It was ten o'clock when Jack was told to take the twins to bed. He got up obediently without complaint and walked the kids back to the house.

August frowned as they left. “Huh, I expected him to pout.”

Rhys nibbled on a graham cracker. “He knows he messed up, he’s focusing on making it right.”

“Good.” August wrapped his arm around Sasha as she shivered. She yawned and rested on him.

* * *

Jack took the twins up to the house. He let them run around the back yard and as they made their way, they whispered together. He ushered them into the dining room and shut the doors. When he turned around, the girls were nowhere to be seen. He sighed. “Girls? Where'd’ya go?”

One of them giggled and Jack couldn’t help the uneasy feeling. The night seemed to suddenly seep in through the windows, isolating the house. He shook himself and began to look for them.

“Iris, Gracie? Where are you?”

He heard movement under the table. He looked and saw one of them just as they were running away. He stood and saw them run down the hall.

Huffing, Jack went after them. “This may seem fun, but I can assure you that when I catch up with you it will not be fun.”

They giggled. Jack looked down the hall and saw his bedroom door open where it had been closed. He made his way and quickly peaked in, hoping to catch them off guard. There was no one in sight. He looked under the bed and saw it was empty. He was going to the dark closet when the lights turned off, followed by giggles that seemed to echo.

Ignoring the uneasiness that settled in his stomach, he left the bedroom, also ignoring the sudden need to double check the closet. He shut the bedroom door and looked around. The lights in the rest of the house were off, except the hallway where Jack stood. He stopped short. The darkness oozed closer, seeping into the hallway. Jack hesitated before making his way out. He jumped and clutched his heart, when he heard the girls run up the stairs.

Frowning, he shook his head. “Get yourself together, man!”

But as he ascended the stairs, he slowed, his ears prickling in the darkness for any noise. The light from the hall below poured through the banister, giving a soft, menacing glow.

A door creaked open while another one shut. This was getting tiresome. He stood tall and put on his best, ‘angry dad’ voice. “Girls, that is enough.”

One of them giggled. Jack moved towards it, quietly down the hall. His ears rushed at the stillness of the house. There was a giggle right behind him, crawling up his spine. He whizzed around, but saw nothing in the darkness. Irritated, he searched for the hall light, flipping the switch upwards.

At the end of the hall, the girls stood, holding hands. They screamed and ran into a bedroom. Jack, his own scream drowned by the girls’, leaned against the wall, holding his chest, breathing heavily. “I’m too old for this shit.”

He glared in the direction of the bedroom and stood, steeling himself. He would not be threatened by five year old girls. He stormed down the hallway, moving too fast to second guess his decision. He shoved the door open, letting it bang against the wall.

The twins screamed, laughing with each other in the closet. Quickly, Jack shoved the sliding, closet door open, exposing them. They screamed again and tried to run past him, but Jack was good at this game. He caught both of them, wrapping an arm around their waist and picking them up over his shoulder.

“No!” Iris yelled. She kicked her feet.

Gracie giggled.

“You two are going to bed.” Jack ordered.

“Make me!” Iris snapped.

“Oh, I will,” Jack grinned, carrying them out the door.

Iris held onto the door frame as they passed it. “Hold on to it, Gracie!”

Jack pulled a little on Iris, trying to get her to let go. With a quick tug, Jack was free and Iris was mad.

“Gracie!”

There was a smack of skin against skin.

“Hey!” Jack yelled as Gracie whimpered.

He was at the stairs now and used the light of this hallway to help him see. It was light enough on the top floor that Jack was able to make it to the bedroom. He set them down, shut the door and then turned on the lights. “Iris, go sit on that bed and wait.”

“Why?” she demanded.

“Go. Sit. Down. Do it before I put you there.”

Stomping across the floor, Iris pulled an overnight bag off the bed. She sat, crossing her arms.

Jack ignored her and focused on Gracie. He found pajamas and handed them to her.

“I want those ones,” Iris said.

“Then you shouldn’t have hit your sister. She’s wearing these.” Gracie sat on the floor to put her pajama pants on, giggling as she rolled onto her back. Iris giggled. Jack frowned. “Get your pajamas on, Gracie. Now.” Quieting down, Gracie dressed and was helped into her bed. “Okay, Iris, your turn.”

“I can’t! I wanted _those_ pajamas!” she huffed. “I can’t wear anything else!”

“You made the choice to hit Gracie, now your only option is to wear whatever’s left. Let’s go.”

Tears welled at Iris’ eyes and she rubbed them with her knuckles. “I can’t wear them! I need the ones Gracie’s wearing!”

Jack rested a hand on his hip. “If you don’t pick your pajamas out of these,” he pointed to the bag. “I will chose for you.”

“No!” Iris cried harder. “I just want the ones Gracie has!”

“Last chance,” Jack warned.

He waited a beat.

Iris, tears streaming down her face, dragged herself off the bed and, still bawling, went over and looked at the pajamas, pointing to a pair. She gave a shuddering breath. Jack handed them to her and she started crying again.

It rattled Jack, but he kept calm. “What’s wrong?”

“I don’t want to change!”

“Iris, you can do it, or I can and I can promise I won’t be nice about it.”

Her cries rose, but she began to change. Jack waited. When she was done, her sobs had lessened, but she pouted still.

And then Jack realized he’d forgotten a step. “Wait there, Iris.”

Her cries picked up. “Why?”

“I need to brush your hair and braid it.”

She protested again. Jack found a brush and small ponytail holders in their bag.

He knelt down behind her and began to brush her hair.

“Are you going to do that to me?” Gracie asked.

“Yep!”

Gracie nodded.

When Jack had both girls in bed, he turned on the night light and opened their windows, letting in the noise of the ocean.

“Are you going to sing?” Gracie asked. “Dad always sings.”

“Uh…” Jack stood there. Then he remembered what his wife had always sang to Angel. He smiled and began to sing. When he was finished, he quietly closed the door.

In the kitchen now and with the lights on, he found some whiskey and poured himself a shot. And then another. As he drained his third shot, Rhys opened the door and quirked a brow the the darkness of the house. He didn’t ask, though and hugged Jack from behind.

“Rhysie, I’m so glad Angel is not that young anymore. Don’t get me wrong, I loved her at that age, but nights where it was a battle to get her to bed, I do not miss.”

Rhys hugged him close.  He sighed dreamily. “I’m pregnant.”

Jack jumped away from Rhys, pouring the whiskey onto the counter. He stopped and glared at Rhys. “You can’t get pregnant.”

Rhys laughed. “I know, but I just couldn’t help it! I’m sorry!” He went to kiss Jack, but Jack moved away.

“You made me spill the whiskey.”

Smiling still, Rhys leaned against the counter, letting his wrapped shirt lift a little to expose his stomach. “I’m sorry, Jack. Can I make it up to you?”

“Mmm,” Jack smirked, going to Rhys and grabbing his hand, the whiskey still in the other hand. “Yes, you will.” He lead Rhys to their bedroom, locking the door.

Fiona opened the kitchen door and peaked in. “They’re gone.”

Yvette pushed her through. “Good. We’ll go to your room.”

Smiling, Fiona nodded and they tip toed up the stairs to the second floor. Fiona frowned. “What do we do if they see us coming out of the same room tomorrow morning?”

Yvette shrugged. “They’re adults, they’ll know. Unless you don’t want them to know? We don’t have to do anything, Fiona.”

Fiona thought for a moment and then smiled. “No,” she tugged on Yvette’s hand. “We’re doing all sorts of things tonight.” Down the hall on the second floor was Fiona’s room. The door was wide open, as was the closet. “What happened here?”

Yvette laughed. “I guess Jack had more trouble getting the twins to bed than getting the piss scared out of him.”

Their door, too, was shut and locked.

Wilhelm and Tim came in ten minutes later, Tim carried Wilda, who was asleep. He kissed Wilhelm and went to tuck Wilda in. The other adults drifted in afterwards. Athena, Janey, and Scooter said goodnight and left. Sasha and August grabbed two bowls of ice cream before retreating to their room. Vaughn got a glass of water and went to his room, noticing Yvette was not there. He smirked. Good for her.

It was one o’clock in the morning when Angel, Vance, Gaige, and Georgiana came in. Angel locked up and they padded up the two flights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out the other amazingly talented participants!
> 
> https://bl-summer-bingo.tumblr.com/post/160773746324/borderlands-fandom-summer-bingo-2017
> 
> My tumblr link for the Summer Bingo: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/post/161941296855/happy-birthday-angel-bl-summer-bingo-2017
> 
> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


	2. Day Two

The morning was bright and warm and Rhys stretched happily against Jack. Carefully, he slipped out of bed and slipped into his pajamas. He’d had to take a shower after breakfast to rinse off the whiskey on his body. He smiled sleepily.

He was the first one up and started the coffee. Then, he fished out the two large bags of frozen potatoes and preheated the oven. He sipped his coffee, checking to make sure four bottles of creamer would be enough.

Sasha padded in, yawning. “Morning. I am starving. This little guy is hard work.” She rubbed her stomach.

“I could heat up some leftovers?”

She covered her mouth. “No! That sounds disgusting.”

She poured herself a small bowl of cereal.

“So, Yvette made a move last night?”

“Yep!”

“Finally! She keeps going on and on about it! Too shy to do anything.”

“You talking about Yvette and Fiona?” Vaughn asked. Grabbing some coffee, he sat on the other side of the kitchen table as Sasha. “Yvette wasn’t in our room last night.”

“Oh,” Sasha’s brows rose. “She hooked up!”

“Speaking of unspoken feelings…” Rhys eyed Vaughn.

Vaughn put his hand up. “We’ve talked about this, Rhys, I ain’t no homewrecker. There’s no place for me between you and Jack.”

Laughing, Rhys shook his head. “Jack’s not one to share.” He loaded the potatoes on four cookie sheets and plopped them into the oven. “What’s up with you and Scoot?”

“Yeah,” Sasha said. “I’m curious about that too.”

“Me too,” Vaughn sighed. “He’s a great guy, it’s just… He get crushes so easily, that I’m not sure if he actually likes me in a romantic way. And would we even have anything in common? He’s so high energy, what would he want with me?”

“I get that,” Rhys said. “Jack’s high energy too. But Jack did make his intentions clear from the beginning.”

“It took August and I forever to con each other into dating.”

The others agreed.

“I didn’t think we were that compatible.” Sasha took a spoonful of cereal. “We were always fighting, but we ended up making a good team. You never know until you try.”

“Yeah…”

“Look who’s awake,” August said, an arm lazily draped around Angel’s shoulder. “The Birthday Girl!”

Angel smiled. “Mornin’.”

Rhys gave her a hug. “Happy birthday!” he kissed her forehead. “Just getting that out of the way.”

“It’s okay,” Angel said. She looked at the counter. “You need help?”

Rhys smiled. “Sure, I’m making scrambled eggs and bacon. When the potatoes are done, I was going to put the bacon in.”

“I can do that.”

Rhys smiled.

August went to the coffee and poured himself some. He made another pot. “Did you want some, baby?”

“Yeah,” Sasha said.

Going to the fridge, August poured Sasha’s favorite creamer in it.

“Oh, I can wait until the next pot!”

“I know,” August set the mug next to her on the table. He kissed her. “So can I.”

Sasha smiled as she sipped it.

“When are we going to the fair?” Vaughn asked. “I’m so excited for the rides!”

“It opens at ten, so sometime around then,” Rhys said. “I don’t think I’ll be able to go on any rides with you this year.”

“What? But you’re my fair buddy!”

Rhys shrugged, his eyes looking at Angel. “I’m sorry.”

Vaughn sighed. “Yeah, okay.”

Angel’s eyes twinkled though, not catching Rhys’ gesture. “I want to see Gaige at the carnival games. She’s excellent at outsmarting them!” Angel smiled as she poured a cup of coffee a third of the way and mixed it with milk and creamer.

“What? So no one’s going to go on any with me?” Vaughn slouched in his seat.

Fiona came down the stairs, Yvette holding her hand. She would have hesitated upon entering the kitchen, but Yvette had already pulled her in. “Morning,” Yvette said. She poured both of them coffee.

“It’s about time you two got together,” Vaughn and Sasha said together. They laughed.

“Seriously, I’m happy for you guys,” Vaughn said.

“Same!” Sasha affirmed.

Fiona flushed. “Thanks…”

Yvette kissed her as she passed the coffee over. Fiona smiled.

“There you two are!” Tim said, carrying Wilda. Wilhelm followed, silent and serious. “We missed you at the s’more-gesport. Get it? Cause there were lots of s’mores?”

August grunted. “Yeah, and a lot of those were fed to Iris and Gracie thanks to Jack’s _iron will_.”

Sasha smirked. “At least we didn’t have to put them to bed.” She shivered. “They are terrors on sugar.”

The two women smiled. “So that’s what was happening.”

Tim’s eyes widened. “Yeah! You were here! You saw what happened.”

Wilhelm pulled a high chair over to the dining room table. He put Wilda there and dropped a handful of dry cereal for her while he made her an actual breakfast.

“Thanks, Wil,” Tim said, catching him as he passed to kiss him.

He shrugged and prepared the food.

“So, what happened?” Vaughn asked.

They eyed each other, their giggles reaching the surface. “I think his pride would die if we said anything.” Yvette sipped her coffee to hide her smile.

“Awe! C’mon!” Tim made another pot of coffee. “I’m his brother, you gotta level the playing field!”

“Fine,” Fiona said. “Let’s just say, it was a _horrifying_ experience.”

Sasha’s brow quirked. “Oh?”

“That doesn’t tell me anything!” Tim pouted.

The women laughed.

“Georgiana, Gaige! Get off!” the gruff voice of Vance  filtered over to them. Angel left her post to see what was happening. They heard her laughing at the foot of the stairs. “Angel, it’s not funny, get them off!”

Vance was at the top of the last stretch of stairs, Gaige hanging onto one leg, Georgiana hanging onto the other. Vance held onto the railing, growing more and more irritated.

“Let go!” he demanded.

The girls hugged tighter.

Angel covered her mouth as she giggled. “Just go down the stairs, they’ll let go.”

He glared at her. “They started this just outside the bedroom, Angel. I just drug them down the stairs!”

“It was awesome!” Georgiana giggled.

“Spirit high five!” Gaige said.

“High five!” Georgiana said.

Angel laughed.

“This isn’t funny, guys!” Vance shook a leg, but they held tight. He let out an exasperated groan and started down the stairs. The girls bumped and slipped and slid into each other, but they wouldn’t let go. Vance got to the bottom of the stairs. “There! Now let go!”

“To the kitchen!” Gaige ordered.

Angel sat on her.

“Ooomph! Angel! No!” she whined.

Vance pulled his leg out of her grasp, but Georgiana stayed. Vance shook her violently and then slipped out. He ran into the kitchen. The two laughed, while Angel shook her head.

“You two are quite the team.”

Gaige smiled. “The best team!”

Angel laughed. “I’ll say.” She bounced on Gaige a little.

“Ow, no!” Gaige tried to get away, but Angel easily stayed on her.

“What’s the matter, Gaige? Don’t like it?”

“Georgiana! Save me!”

Georgiana got up quickly and went over to Gaige and sat on her. Angel held her hand out for Georgiana to hit. Gaige flailed.

They heard running down the stairs and in ran the twins, Iris leading. “Morning!” she yelled. She crawled on Angel, hugging her. Gaige protested.

“Morning!” Angel said, hugging her back. “How did you sleep?”

Iris shrugged. “Why are you sitting on Gaige?”

Gracie climbed on next to Angel.

Gaige tried to crawl away.

Angel snickered. “Hey, girls, did you know that uncle Jack is still asleep?”

The twins’ eyes widened. “No!”

“Why don’t you go wake him up? Just don’t go into the room.”

Iris nodded and pulled Gracie. They were giggling.

Angel stood. “We should get out of the way.”

“‘Kay,” Georgiana stood and they walked into the kitchen, Gaige shuffling grumpily behind. Vance smirked.

The twins began to bang on the door, yelling for ‘Uncle Jack’. They heard a muffled scream, along with a thud. Everyone winced, except for Wilhelm, who chuckled as he fed Wilda.

There was more muffled yelling as the girls continued to bang. Then, they screamed and ran away as the door was opened and Jack stepped out. He yelled and chased after them. August watched out the kitchen doorway, making sure they didn’t get hurt.

“YOU LITTLE RUNTS!!” Jack chased them around the living room, catching Iris and laughing maniacally. “YOU WILL NEVER ESCAPE!” Gracie climbed on the back of the couch and jumped, landing on Jack. Jack stumbled a little, but kept his ground, making sure not to squish Iris. He roared back. Gracie fell, but her tactic worked. Iris ran away. Gracie ran away, both running to their parents and hiding.

“Hey, be gentle with Mom,” August ordered.

Jack roared in the living room, yelling for the twins.

Rhys poured Jack some coffee. “That was a little mean,” he whispered to Angel.

Her brows rose. “Last night was a little mean.”

Remembering the night before, Rhys nodded. “Yeah, good point.” He looked at the twins. “Though, we should probably stop using them like that.”

“Probably.”

A wild and crazed Jack stomped into the kitchen, eyes wildly scanning everyone. “Who!? Who told them to do that!?” his eyes landed on Angel and Rhys, who were huddled together, eyes wide, a mischievous smirk curling their lips. He pointed. “You two!”

Rhys offered the coffee. “We just thought you could use some coffee, honey!” Rhys handed it to him. He took the coffee and let Rhys kiss him, relaxing a little.

Jack’s gaze drifted from Rhys to Angel. “Happy Birthday.”

“Thanks!” she smiled.

“That’s the only reason you’re not in trouble right now.”

It was time to finish breakfast and Rhys and Angel worked together, baking the bacon and making the eggs. The two were then shooed to the dining room where plates and silverware had been placed. Jack brought the food over and after waiting for the birthday girl to go first, they all dug in.

In the middle, the other three, Athena, Janey, and Scooter arrived. They grabbed plates of what was left. Scooter reached for some bacon, only for Athena to snatch it, dividing it out with Janey.

“Aw, man! Shoot! I was really cravin’ the bacon, ya know? Can’t you spare one?” he asked. Athena shook her head, stopping Janey when she tried.

Vaughn grabbed his only two that he hadn’t touched yet and gave them to Scooter. “Here.”

Scooter’s eyes widened. “Aw! Thanks, man! You’re the best! I knew ya liked me!” he chomped happily.

Vaughn blushed and focused solely on his food.

“Oh! Happy birthday, Angel! I got you a really good present, but we all have to wait for the luau and after the cake, which is such a bummer man, cause I’m really psyched!”

Angel giggled. “Thanks, uncle Scoot!”

Janey and Athena wished her a happy birthday as well.

When breakfast was over and everyone was dressed, they waited by the front door.

Jack called the children and teenagers over. “Now, I’ve thought this over and I’ve decided to give you all spending money.” He took out a large clip of money, all in twenty dollar bills. “The older kids get four hundred each.”

Georgiana and Vance’s eyes widened as they received their money. Angel and Gaige were less surprised, but still extremely thankful. “Thanks Dad!” Angel hugged him.

He smiled. “And the twins get to share two hundred dollars. And little Wilda gets one hundred, but your parents will be in charge of your money.” Jack handed it to the parents. “Or siblings, if they’re feeling generous.”

Vance shrugged. “Sure, doesn’t bother me. I can keep her money in a separate pocket.”

“Hey, Jack, can we have some money?” Vaughn asked, getting cheers from the adults.

Jack glared. “No, you greedy fu-uh-nny, people. Use your own money.”

Rhys came out from the bedroom, shaking his head. He wore a Sarong dress today, it was orange with yellow designs on it and wrapped around his neck. He had the same tight shorts on underneath. He smiled at Jack, who watched him pass. Rhys’ cheeks were dusted pink.

“I hope you guys have fun!”

Angel stopped and frowned. “You aren’t coming?”

Rhys shook his head. “Someone needs to stay and setup your birthday party. We go every year, I can miss this one.”

Jack wrapped an arm around Angel and lead her to the door. “Don’t worry, Angel. Go and have exhausting amounts of fun.” As he said this, he slipped her some extra cash. “Six hundred more, since you are the birthday girl. Spend at least half of that on yourself.” He kissed her forehead.

Angel sighed, pocketing the money. “It’s not going to be the same without you two.”

Jack’s eyes softened. “I’m glad to hear that.” He tugged on her hair gently. “Go have fun.”

Gaige looped an arm around Angel. “No problem, Mister Jack, sir! I’ll make sure she has fun!” Gaige saluted him.

Jack nodded. “Very good, corporal.”

Gaige dragged Angel away with her three cousins, climbing into the minivan. Vaughn eyed the two. “You sure you don’t need help?”

Rhys smiled. “I’m sure, go and have fun, seriously, Vaughn.”

“Okay,” Vaughn sighed again and made his way to a vacant seat. Since Sasha and August’s car was full, the others hopped into the back of Janey’s truck. They waved to Rhys and Jack.

Jack wrapped his arms around Rhys’ waist. “We need to talk about your beach wear,” Jack whispered in his ear.

Laughing, Rhys leaned against Jack. “We need to start on everything.”

“I will not be able to focus.” Jack kissed Rhys’ neck.

Rhys sighed. “That’s a shame. I was going to say that if we get ahead by lunchtime, we could take a break.”

“Well, then what are we waiting for?” Jack grabbed Rhys’ hand and pulled him to the garage to get started.

* * *

The group met at the entrance and before the adults could get their wallets out, Angel stepped up to the teller. “Ten adults, four teenagers, and three children.” The teller looked skeptical, but rang the charge up. They looked irritated that Angel produced enough cash for all of them.

“Angel!” Tim said. “You didn’t need to do that!”

She shrugged. “I wanted to!”

They all grabbed their tickets from her and went inside. Vance looked up to Wilda on Wilhelm’s shoulders. “We’re going to go Wilda, did you want to come with us?” he glanced at Tim and Wilhelm. “It’s okay if you want to stay with our dads.”

Tim’s eyes widened and he broke out in a smile. Wilhelm smiled, his eyes softening on Vance.

Georgiana nodded. “Yeah, I mean, we’ll have more fun without you, but we’re willing to sacrifice!”

“Georgiana,” Vance frowned.

Wilhelm chuckled.

“I wanna stay with Dads.” Wilda said.

“Sweet!” Georgiana ran to Gaige and Angel.

Vance nodded. “We’re gonna go then,” he told Tim and Wilhelm.

“You have your phone on you?” Tim asked.

“Yeah, Dad, I got it,” Vance patted his pocket.

“And keep track of your sister,” Wilhelm added.

“I know,” Vance said, but he wasn’t annoyed. He smiled a little as he walked away to the group. Tim took Wilhelm’s hand, squeezing it, a goofy smile and tears lining his eyes as they watched the group leave.

“We… We’re going to be alright!” he whispered.

Wilhelm kissed Tim’s hand. “Yeah, we are.”

Yvette pulled Fiona into the fairgrounds, not giving her any time to think. “C’mon! They have rock climbing!” Fiona laughed, loving Yvette’s energy.

Athena made her way straight for the lines of tents. “They might have those dorky swords,” she explained to Janey, who smirked, noting the five ‘dorky swords’ Athena had at home.

Sasha and August fell in step with Tim and Wilhelm, the twins running around them. “Girls, please stay close,” Sasha called. They fell back towards them, but still bounced around. “Where do we want to start?”

“Rides?” Wilhelm asked.

“FACE PAINTING!” Iris screamed.

“Iris!” August said sternly. “You don’t need to be screaming like that.”

“Can we?” Gracie pleaded.

Sasha and August glanced at each other, seeing if both of them were okay with it. August looked at them. “Yes.” The girls screamed in excitement and tugged on both of their arms. “Do not pull on your Mom like that!” August snapped. Gracie stopped.

The group went to the tent. Wilhelm set Wilda down and Tim held a book for her to look at. The twins found a book and turned the pages roughly.

“Iris and Gracie, come here,” August ordered. He bent down when they shuffled their way over. “Look at me,” he waited. “Today is a special day and I get that you’re really excited, but I will not have you getting out of hand. You treat other people’s property with respect. Do not pull or tear at them, understand? We will go to places where you can go crazy, but this is not a place to be crazy in. If I have to keep reminding you over and over again, we will go home.”

“What!?” Iris pouted, frowning.

Sasha’s brows rose. “That sounds like a bratty attitude. That’s the kind of attitude that gets a one way ticket home.”

Iris smiled. “I mean, okay!”

“Okay Mommy,” August corrected.

“Okay Mommy!”

“Gracie?” August waited.

“Okay Mommy,” she said.

“Okay, now go look through the book,” Sasha said. The girls ran away, but took much better care when turning pages. Sasha leaned into August. “You don’t think we’re being a little too harsh?”

August shook his head. “They need to be respectful. They can run and have fun, as long as they stay close and stay respectful.”

Sasha nodded. “Yeah. We’ll just make sure to stop somewhere after this where they can run around and play.”

“There’s a petting zoo…”

Sasha slapped August’s chest. “August! We can’t just leave them there!”

His eyes widened. “Hey! I wasn’t saying that!”

She shook her head, eyeing him and smirking. “Unbelievable. We’d never find them again, they’d blend in too well.”

August burst out in laughter. “Hey, girls! Want to go to a petting zoo after this?”

Wilda in the meantime was torn. She found two designs she absolutely loved, but they were full face paintings and she could not have both. She huffed, frustrated. “I don’t know what to pick!” she looked at Tim and Wilhelm, pleadingly.

Tim pointed to one. “That one.”

“Okay!” she frowned. “But what about that one?” she indicated the other option.

“Honey, you only have one face, which means you can only get one. Now, if you had two faces, you could get both.” Tim pointed to an open spot by her head.

She giggled. “That’s silly!” She eyed both again.

Wilhelm knelt down. “Okay, Wilda. What if I wore one?”

Wilda’s eyes widened and she screamed. “Really!?” She hugged Wilhelm. “Yes! Please!”

Tim smiled. “Do you want to pick on out for me, too? We’ll all get our face painted!”

The next few minutes was spent picking out a design for Tim. “It needs to have pink in it! Like me and Daddy’s! Oh no! Georgiana and Vance aren’t here! We all could be matching!”

Wilhelm smirked. “I’m sure if you asked nicely when we see them next, they might get one.”

Iris looked at her parents. “Can we get matching ones too? Please!?”

Sasha smiled. “I don’t mind as long as mine isn’t all over my face.” She looked at August.

“No.” He said.

Iris drooped. “Okay.”

But she was happy finding herself one and one Sasha approved of. Iris went first, getting a purple cat, with Wilda, who chose a pink fairy design. Sasha stepped in with a small, elegant, purple design on her temple, extending from her eye. She got hers with Gracie taking Wilda’s place. Gracie got a purple triceratops.

August watched how fun Sasha and the girls were having and sighed. “Okay, Iris, pick something for me.” Everyone cheered. Iris knew exactly what she wanted August to wear. He scoffed, but a glance at Sasha had him eating whatever words were about to escape. He nodded.

He climbed in with Wilhelm. Wilhelm had to sit on a stool, being too big for their regular chairs. August kept glancing at Wilhelm, but if the large, stoic man could get something incredibly girly, than so could August. In fact, the man wore the pink and yellow design with pride. The large heart on his forehead, butterfly silhouette, and the flowers lining it. August twitched as the artist applied the mot sparkling purple paint not only all over his face, but on his lips.

When Wilhelm stepped off, it was Tim’s turn. His was a whimsical design in pink, with orange, yellow, green and blue with white swirls. August stepped out of the tent and stood in front of his girls. Iris gasped. “It’s beautiful!”

“You’re so pretty, daddy!” Grace said.

August looked at Sasha. She giggled, went up to him and kissed him, her lips now purple and sparkly. “I’m so happy you’re my husband.” She kissed him again.

* * *

 As the others departed, Vaughn sighed.

“What’s the matter?” Scooter asked, standing next to him.

“Nothing.”

“Awe, c’mon man, tell me, I want to know.”

Vaughn looked at him. “Really?”

“Yeah, man!”

“It’s stupid…”

“No, it ain’t! C’mon, man!”

Vaughn sighed. “Okay, every time I’ve come here, Rhys is the only person who’s ever been willing to go on the rides with me, but he’s taking care of Angel’s birthday party.”

“Aw, shoot!” Scooter rubbed the back of his neck, smiling. “I’ll go on the rides with you! Ain’t no problem!”

Vaughn’s brows rose. “Really?”

“Of course, man! Just point the way and we’ll get on right there and have fun!”

“Okay…” Vaughn picked his favorite first. The Screaming Eagle. His smile widened as he got closer to the ride. “This is my favorite!” He walked faster to the line and bounced with excited energy. “I remember when I first went on this ride! I was so excited and nervous at the same time! But Rhys and I both bet each other we would chicken out, so we both got stuck riding it and it was the best ride ever!”

“Yeah…?” Scooter mumbled, watching the contraption swing high into the air. He swallowed when it started spinning.

Vaughn buzzed excitedly.

When it was their turn, Vaughn rushed forward, and saved Scooter a seat, sliding up and into it. Scooter followed, belting himself in. The ride started and Vaughn soared, the ride swooping from side to side.

“Oh, man!” Scooter breathed. He reached over and grabbed Vaughn’s hand, squeezing tightly.

Vaughn, caught off guard, looked over to see Scooter’s eyes were shut tight. Slowly, the wind rustled Scooters hat as they swung and spun. Vaughn moved to grab it, but the restraints stopped him and the wind blew Scooter’s hat off, right into Vaughn’s hand. He shoved it under his leg.

He’d had no idea Scooter didn’t like the rides. The man looked terrified, his hand squeezing firmly. He was on this ride because of Vaughn. For Vaughn. A warm smile stretched Vaughn’s lips. He held on tight to Scooter and enjoyed the ride.

As it slowed, Scooter popped an eye open. “Woo, man!” he laughed nervously. “What a neato, ride, I mean it was the best! But, I’m uh… I’m itchin’ to get off now…”

Vaughn smiled, noting that Scooter still hadn’t let go of his hand. Now that the Screaming Eagle was slowing down, Vaughn could feel the roughness of Scooter’s hand. It was a roughness one got when they worked with their hands, like Scooter did on cars. To his surprise, Vaughn found that he liked it.

The ride stopped and the restraints lifted. Scooter jumped out of his seat and covered his eagerness by stretching. Then he stopped and pressed his hand on his head. “Naw! Man!” he looked all around him. “My hat! The doggone thing flew off!”

Vaughn smirked and slid off the seat. They were ushered to the exit and out to the sidewalk. Scooter looked as they walked. Once they were out, Vaughn smiled and revealed the hat.

“Vaughn!” Scooter hollered. “Man, you found it! I’ve had this hat since I opened my auto shop! Where’d ya find it?”

“Actually, I caught it during the ride.”

“Thanks! I owe ya one! Can’t thank you enough, man!” Scooter reached forward to grab it.

Vaughn pulled it away and slipped it on his head. “I’ve never seen you without your hat on. I like it.” He then leaned forward and kissed Scooter’s cheek. “Thank you for going on the ride with me, Scooter. I know you didn’t want to go.”

Scooter’s grin was large and goofy. “Shit, Vaughn, I’d do just about anythin’ to see you smile, ya know?”

Vaughn looked at him, gauging his words. “You would, wouldn’t you? I wasn’t sure.”

“What do you mean, man?” Scooter frowned as they began walking. “Why? I ain’t coy or nothin’!”

Vaughn laughed. “You didn’t say anything until I took my shirt off last summer.”

They were silent for a moment until Scooter sighed. “Well, shit. I’m just a dumbass.”

A gentle laugh came from Vaughn. “No, you’re not.”

Scooter beamed, but they were about to pass a ride. He stopped. “Hey, don’t ya wanna ride that one?”

“But you didn’t like the last one, I just figured-”

Scooter stopped him. “Now, I promised to go on every ride you wanted to go on and I ain’t plannin’ on breakin’ that promise!” He stood firmly in line.

Vaughn smiled and joined him.

* * *

Gaige aimed and released her ball, hitting the bulls-eye and knocking everything over. She pumped her fist in the air and looked at Georgiana.

“Which do you want?”

Eyes wide, she pointed to the largest item there. The man pulled it down and handed it to them. Georgiana smiled. “Thanks, Gaige!”

Gaige smiled. “Anything for you.” She winked.

Angel and Vance watched from the sidelines. They clapped. They had worked the games for a couple hours now and Angel was getting hungry. As the two walked over, she spoke. “Is anyone else hungry?”

They nodded.

“Why don’t we get some food, then?”

They made their way to the food court, waving when they saw the group with Tim. They were halfway through their meal. The teens gawked at their matching faces.

“Wow! Where was that?” Angel asked, sitting down.

“Towards the entrance,” Tim said.

“Hey, August,” Vance smirked.

August looked up from his food. “What?”

“That’s some really nice artwork,” Vance said, genuinely impressed.

August was about to get angry, but Wilda leaned forward. “Vance! You need to get one! Georgiana too!”

Vance smiled. “Sure!”

“Only if I get to pick it,” Georgiana piped in.

Wilda smiled. “Yay! I know which one I want you to wear, Vance!”

Laughing, Vance nodded. “Good!”

Georgiana stood on the bench and leaned on Wilhelm. “Hey, old man!” She wrapped her arm wound his neck. “Lemme try some of your food!”

Wilhelm dipped a finger in the sauce and smeared it on her cheek. She recoiled, wiping it off. Wilhelm smirked.

“Gross!” She glared at him. “This means war! I challenge you, dad!”

Wilhelm turned, a brow quirked, the pink face paint still delicately painted. “You’re calling me out?”

“Yeah! Bumper cars! You and me!”

“You are on,” Wilhelm said. He ate his food and groaned. “This is really, really good, Georgiana. You should get some.” He laughed when she punched his shoulder. Her fist had no effect on Wilhelm’s large arms.

Waiting for enough empty bumper cars for the large group took a while, but they all piled in. Everyone had their own car, except for Tim and Wilda and August and the twins. Sasha watched from the sidelines. Georgiana and Wilhelm immediately hit each other as they were leaving the lineup. They raced around the area, Angel and Vance keeping score of whom hit whom. Tim drove around gently and slowly, being careful not to rock Wilda too much.

“Wilda honey, place sit down.”

Wilda bounced in her seat. “BOOM! Daddy! Go faster! Hit Georgiana!”

Tim was offended. “I will not! We’re here to have fun, not hit each other willy-nilly!”

Wilda looked at him. “But this is bumper cars!”

Tim shook his head. “We’re going to have a nice cr-” he was hit from behind. He whirled, glaring daggers at whoever hit him.

Gaige smiled sheepishly. “Sorry! I guess I expected you not to drive like a grandpa.”

But neither of their cars would start. Tim huffed. “This is why we drive nicely, Gaige!”

She frowned. “What? Like this is my fault!”

August drove up next to Tim. “I can take Wilda.”

Tim helped Wilda over to him. “Just be careful!” Tim called as they drove off quickly. Gaige hopped into Angel’s car and Tim climbed into Wilhelm’s. He immediately regretted this when Wilhelm stepped on the gas and rammed into Georgiana. Tim closed his eyes, his hands folding over them.

“What!? Aw, c’mon! That doesn’t count!” Georgiana said.

“Another point to Dad!” Vance said.

“What?”

They waited as the two busted cars were taken away and were all ushered out as their time had run out. Georgiana climbed out and ran to Angel and Vance, who were calculating. She bounced on her feet.

“Well?”

“You won,” Angel said.

Georgiana cheered.

Wilhelm smirked.

After a while of idol chatter, they groups separated once more to finish their day. The four teenagers decided to go through the shops, while the larger group headed for the petting zoo.

* * *

Athena assessed the swords with great scrutiny. Janey had already made her rounds with the other shops, but found nothing of interest. Not when her only interest was absorbed with swords. She found her way back and sighed heavily when Athena was in the same spot.

“Athena,” she whined. “Baby, you’ve been here for an hour and a half.”

“I must find the right one.”

Rolling her eyes, Janey huffed. “You’ve been staring at that one the most,” she pointed to the one Athena was eying. “Get it.”

Athena thought for a long time, looking it over. “Yes,” she said.

Janey let out an exasperated breath. “Finally! If I’d know this is what it took, I would have just pointed to it in the beginning.”

Athena gave a small triumphant smile, not hearing Janey. She pointed to it, looking at the seller. “This one.” She paid for it and they started off.

“You owe me, Athena,” Janey pouted.

“Ice cream?” she offered.

Janey thought for a moment. “It’s a start.”

They stopped for a large ice cream cone and ate together on a bench. Athena was thoughtful, keeping quiet like she normally did. Her eyes drifted to Janey as she worked on her ice cream. Janey was used to this silence and filled it easily and comfortably. She told Athena about the other shops. “They’re all packed in tight together.”

“Wanna go behind them?” Athena asked.

Janey’s eyes widened. “Athena! So naughty! Let’s do it!”

Athena’s cheeks heated. They finished their ice cream and Janey pulled Athena behind the closest ones. Athena took over and pulled her into a kiss once they were out of sight. They stood there, making out. After a while, Janey let her fingers slide under Athena’s shirt.

Athena pulled away. “Hey!” she hissed, her cheeks heating. “I figured we’d just make out!”

Janey giggled. “You are so cute!” Janey kissed her neck. “C’mon, Athena, let’s play some hide-n-seek. First one to get us caught loses…”

Athena smirked, her competitiveness igniting. “You are going to lose.”

* * *

Scooter and Vaughn were sitting under a tree, sharing an elephant ear. “So, when did you start liking me?” Vaughn asked.

“Aw, shit, man, I liked you from the very beginning, I just wasn’t sure there was a chance, you were more distant than the cow jumpin’ over the moon, ya know?”

Vaughn smiled sheepishly. “You… You come on a little strong…”

Scooter nodded. “Yeah, always do. I can’t help it, ya know? I just get so excited, I can’t hold it in an’ I just go for it! I know everyone hates it.”

These words got Vaughn’s attention.

“I know they think I’m annoyin’ and I am, but-”

Vaughn put his hand out. “I’m going to stop you right there. You may come off a little strong, but you’re not annoying. And if they don’t see that, then screw them.” Vaughn pulled off a large piece of the fried dough, the cinnamon sugar falling off as it was jostled.

Scooter smiled appreciatively. “Thanks, Vaughn.”

Vaughn smiled, mouth full, Scooter’s hat still on his head.

Scooter swallowed and pulled out his phone. “Do… Do ya mind if I get a picture of you?” A light shade of red heated Scooter’s face.

Vaughn was delighted with how cute Scooter was being. He laughed. “Sure! How should I pose?” he began to dramatically pose, making Scooter cackle.

“Just all normal-like!”

Vaughn settled down and smiled. Scooter took the picture and faltered when Vaughn moved in close to look at it. “What!? I have sugar on my face? Why didn’t you tell me! Take another one!” Vaughn wiped the sugar off. Another picture was taken. Vaughn looked at it again and nodded. “Yeah, that’s better! Delete the first one.”

Scooter was brought back to life. “What? No way! I’m keepin’ both!”

“No!” Vaughn reached forward to snatch the phone.

Scooter pulled it away. They tumbled over, Vaughn landing on Scooter’s stomach. He perched on his hands, on either side of Scooter. Scooter’s arm was outstretched above his head, but his eyes were focused on Vaughn. Vaughn stared, their bodies pressed together. Vaughn moved back, sitting, his hands in his lap. Scooter sat back up. He messed with his phone.

He showed it to Vaughn. The wallpaper on his lock screen was Vaughn without the sugar, but when Scooter went past it, Vaughn’s sugar covered face was there in the main wallpaper. “Is… This is okay?”

Vaughn nodded.

Scooter beamed and pulled off a chunk of the elephant ear. “So, man, what other rides do y’all wanna ride next?”

Vaughn thought about it. “Bumper cars?”

His eyes widened. “Catch-a-riiiiiiide!” Scooter howled.

Vaughn laughed. He grabbed the last of the elephant ear and stuffed it into his mouth. They stood, dusted the grass off, threw away their trash and headed for the bumper cars. When they got there, Scooter stopped, making Vaughn run into him.

Vaughn instinctively grabbed Scooter’s shoulders. “Scooter?”

“Aw, man, can you believe this!” he pointed to the back were two bumper cars were sitting. “Damn, man! They’re down two cars, aw, that ain’t no fun!” he looked around them. “C’mon,” he whispered, taking Vaughn’s hand and pulling him. They crept to the back. “Now, ya just keep an eye out, alright?”

“What are you going to do?” Vaughn asked, finding a good position to keep watch.

“Well, I'm gonna fix ‘em! It ain't no fun with two of these here cars not workin’.”

Vaughn smiled and kept watch. Minutes paused as Scooter assessed the damage and laughed.

“Too easy, man, just too easy! Just knocked somethin’ loose is all.”

Vaughn nodded and glanced over at Scooter, bent over the car. He was caught off guard. Scooter’s arms extended, tweaking whatever he needed to, his muscles moving deliciously. His shoulders were exposed thanks to the tank top, and Vaughn watched them work. Though Scooter looked soft, Vaughn could now see the strength and muscle as Scooter worked. He could see Scooter’s toned legs, which weren't as defined as Vaughn’s, but they were shapely. Up, they went to a very unexpected, and very nice butt. Vaughn swallowed. Oh, he could get around that tush.

When Scooter moved to the other car, chatting all the while, Vaughn found an even better view. Scooter was bent over, his butt fully facing Vaughn now. He had not expected to be so distracted. Yet, there he was, staring as someone walked up to them.

“What the hell are you two doing?”

Vaughn whirled around. “Oh!” Vaughn froze, unable to think of anything. “Uh…”

“Well?” they crossed their arms.

“Done!” Scooter called. He stood and smiled at the two. “Don't worry, man, we were just fixin’ these here cars! I was sent over!” Scooter shook the man's hand vigorously. “They're ready to drive an’ everythin’! Hey, yo, man, well, got more things to go an’ fix!” He pushed Vaughn away. “Alright, then, man, see you around! I love working in this fair, too cool, man, too cool!” They had escaped. Scooter shook his head. “Whew, man! What the shit and meatballs happened back there? I thought you had my cover?”

Vaughn stammered. “Well… He just… Just snuck up on me, let’s go to the games, I’m done with the rides.”

“Okay…” Scooter followed. “Man, I’m really good, ya know, at the shootin’ and throwin’ and cheatin’ these cheaters out of their money!” Scooter was getting excited. “I’ll win ya anything ya want!”

Vaughn laughed and thought about it. “Hmm, I want one of those giant teddy bears! Well, it doesn’t have to be a teddy bear, but I want a giant stuffed animal.”

Scooter pointed his finger at Vaughn and shot him. “You got it!”

“Well, come one then,” Vaughn said. He took Scooter’s hand, entwining their fingers and pulled him along. Scooter was caught off guard, his cheeks reddening. They walked along the carnival games and stopped when Vaughn found a prize he wanted. Scooter stepped up and played the game. He didn’t win the big prize right away, but he did get a larger one. Vaughn grabbed it happily, but Scooter aimed again.

“Just gotta get used to these here an’ then I’ll be smokin’ everythin’!” So he went a few rounds gathering up prizes into Vaughn’s arms until finally, Scooter won the grand prize. It was a large, stuffed dragon with fluorescent scales. Scooter held it as Vaughn’s arms were full.

* * *

Everyone met back at the entrance at three o’clock. They’re hands were full with prizes and items from the stores. The teenagers had their faces painted as well. Georgiana had a pink cat painted on her face, while Vance had gotten a pink butterfly with light pink flowers. Gaige had a yellow robot with a white stripe in the middle that danced on her cheek. Angel had a beautiful and elegant fairy silhouetting one side of her face. Everyone admired them until Athena and Janey arrived to show off her new sword. That was the only thing they had with them.

“What did you guys do?” Timothy asked them, skeptically.

Athena’s face reddened and she sheathed her sword. “We walked around.”

Janey smirked. “We were playing hide-n-seek.” She nudged Athena.

Tim didn’t ask further.

“Wow! You got so many prizes!” Gaige said, eyeing Vaughn’s armful.

Frowning, Vaughn turned away. “Keep your greedy paws off, Gaige.”

She put her hands up. “I wasn’t gonna!”

Vaughn glared. “You _always_ steal one of my prizes. Do not touch these.”

Scooter laughed. “Aw, man, heck, that’s really sweet! You’re makin’ me all embarrassed-like!”

Yvette’s brow rose. “You got all of those for him?” she eyed Vaughn, noting Scooter’s hat on Vaughn’s head. Her lips twitching into a smile. “I see.”

Vaughn was already shoving the smaller prizes in Yvette’s large bag. He whispered to her. “Do not let sticky fingers get these.”

“Did something happen while we were all separated?”

“Yeah, I got these cool prizes and I gotta keep them safe. This is the year it stops!”

“I said I wasn’t gonna steal it!” Gaige protested through the group.

Vaughn was not convinced.

Scooter rubbed the back of his neck. “Yo, if I’d thought this would be a problem-”

“It’s not a problem,” Vaughn said, taking his dragon in one hand and Scooter’s hand in the other. He went to the truck and they climbed in.

The adults watched. “I knew something happened,” Yvette whispered.

Janey laughed, happy. “Good!”

“It’s about time,” Athena grunted.

Everyone piled in once again and took off. All the kids passed out in the car, their items piled on top of their laps. They were groggy when they arrived back at the house and took their stuff to their room. The adults stretched and set about helping Rhys and Jack finish up.

Angel set her things on her bed. She stashed her left over cash into her fund to improve their bedroom. She lingered behind everyone, waiting, relishing the surprise of her birthday party. She trotted down with Gaige and Georgiana and headed to the back yard.

Her eyes widened. All around were decorations and food for a luau. The smell of pork mixed with pineapple wafted over her, serenading her. All around were her favorite people who had gathered this weekend to spend her birthday with her. Yvette and Fiona were at an outside bar, making what looked to Angel as **Margaritas** . Yvette was throwing the cocktail shaker in the air, smirking as Fiona laughed. Athena was practicing her new sword on a tiki-torch while Janey watched from a table. The table was long and every food they were going to eat was laid out on it. Wilhelm, Vaughn and Scooter sat next to Janey, watching Athena hack into the thin wood. Scooter had his hat back, but the two sat close together. Tim was with Sasha, **blowing bubbles** with the three girls. August was next to Gaige, Vance and Georgiana, talking with them. There were two large buckets on either side of the yard that were empty. Jack was by the barbecue toasting hamburger buns for the pulled pork.

The sun warmed her as she marveled at all the hard work. They put all of this together while everyone else had been playing. Her heart swelled. She ran to Jack, her force knocking him back a little.

“Thank you! This is amazing!”

Jack hugged her back. “I’m glad you like it.”

“I love it!” She smiled up at him.

“Whoa, nice ink! Looks like everyone got their face painted.” Jack said. He tipped Angel’s face to get a better look at it. “You could do better, though.”

Angel laughed. The other kids came over and Jack looked at each one. He frowned when he saw Gaige. “What is _that_ monstrosity on your face?”

“A robot,” she said, sticking her tongue out.

“It’s ugly.”

“You’re ugly, old man!” Gaige countered.

“I bet it’s as annoying as you are,” Jack called.

“I bet everyone likes it more than you!”

Jack grunted. “I highly doubt that.” Someone tugged on his pants. Jack looked down and shrieked. Staring back at him was a purple monster.

“Hi!” Gracie said.

“Hi.” Jack blinked. “What did you get?”

Gracie frowned. “It’s a dino.”

“Right.”

“What’s the matter?” Gaige called. “Got scared like a baby?”

Jack glared at her. “At least I’m not one! Unlike you!”

Angel took this time to look for Rhys. He was pouring the last of the tea into the container. He was dancing to the music. He did not see her coming. She ran into him, knocking into him and almost pushing him down. He gripped onto her.

“Angel, honey, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing! Thank you for this party!” she hugged him tight. “I love you,” she said this quieter, at the end of a sigh.

Rhys blinked, feeling the swell in his throat. “I love you too sweetie. Why don’t you get something to eat with the others. I’ll join you in a few minutes.”

Angel frowned. “Why can’t you just join now?”

“We still have some things to set up.”

“What?” she demanded.

Rhys still had to fill up the **water balloons** , but that was a surprise still, so he hesitated.

She pulled on his arm. “C’mon! It’s what I want for my birthday, you and Dad at the table!”

Rhys giggled. “Okay, sweetie, but I need to do something first.” And he slipped away fast, hiding the tears that ran down his cheek. He found a hidden spot and cried.

“Rhysie, are-” Jack asked coming around the corner. “Rhysie…”

“Did you see how happy she is, Jack?” Rhys sniffled, going into Jack’s arms.

Jack held him. “Now, Rhysie,” he said, his voice cracking. “We’re throwing her an amazing party, of… Of course she’d going to be… happy…” Jack’s eyes began burn. “If… If you keep this up, we’ll both be a mess!”

Sniffling, Rhys hugged him. “I know, it’s just… She’s been getting more distant and what if she was growing away from us?” He hid his face in Jack’s chest. “You two are the best thing to ever happen to me.”

Jack was quiet, his eyes glistening and tearing.

“Whats-” Angel stopped and stared, her eyes large orbs. “Wh-what’s going on? Are you two okay?”

Rhys and Jack stiffened. Rhys wiped his eyes. “Oh! Angel, sweetie! It’s nothing, don’t worry about, let’s go eat.”

She stared at Rhys and then her dad. “ _Both_ of you are crying!”

“I am not! It’s all his fault! Getting all worked up!” Jack pointed to Rhys.

Rhys glared. “Nice.”

“Why were you two crying?” Angel asked softly.

The two looked at each other and Rhys sighed. He would have to be the one to tell Angel. Jack would deny everything. “Well, it’s just… You’re growing up so fast and you’ve been a little distant, which is fine! Honestly! It’s just, we started to overthink and worry that you might be outgrowing us…” Rhys began to sniffle again. “But how you reacted with your party… It just… I was a really nice reminder that we were worrying over nothing.”

Angel smiled and then laughed. “You guys! I could never outgrow you! Now I know why you’ve both been acting so strange!” she hugged them. Rhys held her tight. Jack hugged her, but only after a moment, did his grip tighten.

Rhys was first to break away from the hugs. “Right, enough of this silliness, I bet you’re hungry.” They made their way to the table and sat down. Different flavors of margaritas were passed around to the adults.

Angel smiled happily. This was really all she wanted. She didn’t care about the extra money her dad gave her, or even going to the fair. She had just wanted to spend the day with her family.

Everyone told Rhys and Jack of their stories from the fair, they listened and commented, but when it came to the bumper cars, Scooter’s eyes grew large.

“That was y’all! Wow! Cinnamon ti-” he gulped, remembering children were there. “Toast! I fixed those cars!” He nodded. “Yeah, man, we were gonna ride those next, but I saw those there cars an’ went an’ fixed them, but then we got caught, cause Vaughn wasn’t paying attention…”

As he spoke, Rhys leaned into Vaughn. “He was bent over fixing a car, wasn’t he? You were staring at his butt, weren’t you?” Rhys whispered.

Vaughn nodded subtly, not wanting to get caught.

Smirking, Rhys leaned in closer. “You know this means you can’t make fun of me anymore for staring at Jack’s, right?”

Vaughn nodded. “It caught me off guard.”

“All good butts do.”

“... an’ that dang worker found us. Lied real good though! An’ we got out fast! But I still don’t know what distracted ya, Vaughn.” He looked at Vaughn, who turned from Rhys.

“Huh?” Vaughn asked, faking confusion.

Yvette rolled her eyes. “He was checkin’ you out, Scoot. You were bent over a car and looking good.”

Vaughn glared at Yvette.

“Really?”

Rhys leaned forward. “So, what else did you all get up to?”

Gaige chimed in and the subject was changed, but not forgotten. Through their meal, Scooter kept glancing at Vaughn, wanting to say something. Vaughn, not wanting to discuss it in public, extended his hand and grabbed Scooter’s under the table. Scooter froze, startled by it once again. He ate quietly the rest of the time. Vaughn smirked at his accomplishment.

“Well, if you kids can wait patiently, I have an activity for you.” Rhys went to stand, but Jack stopped him.

“No, I’ll get it set up. You relax.” Jack left, coming back with a basket full of supplies and shirts. He set them next to the bucket. He flipped the bucket over to make a make-shift table. He called the kids over. Rhys, seeing Jack was distracted, grabbed the other bucket and hauled it off. Sasha pointed at Rhys,  whispering to August.

Vaughn took his time to lead Scooter somewhere private. They went into the house and down the hall, just outside Jack and Rhys’ bedroom.

“Did I do somethin’ wrong, Vaughn? My motor mouth just went on talkin’ too much, didn’t it? I always just keep talkin’ an’ talkin’ an’ I can never take a hint to quite talk-”

Vaughn pressed him close and kissed him. Scooter froze, falling against the wall. Scooter was a little clumsy, but Vaughn was patient and waited for the man’s brain to kick in. When it did, Scooter’s nervous energy got the better of him and he pressed even closer, their teeth clinking together.

Vaughn pulled away, smiling. “Easy. Relax and take your time, I’m not going anywhere. If you’re unsure, just follow my lead.”

Scooter blushed, but nodded.

They tried again and this time, it was amazing. Vaughn smiled. “Much better.”

“Really?” Scooter asked, nervous. “No… No one’s ever… worked with me before, ya know, man?… I always knew I was doin’ somethin’ wrong, but I never knew what!”

Vaughn’s smile widened, he stayed close to Scooter, kissing his jaw. “I think it’s going to be fun, teaching you how to slow down.”

Scooter gulped, his Adams apple bobbing.

Vaughn leaned back, smirking. “That is, if you want to be a couple?”

In an instant, Scooter’s eyes were large orbs. “Are you kiddin’! That’s all I’ve wanted! Shoot, Vaughn, I didn’t think I’d get this far! Ever!”

Smirking Vaughn kissed him again. “Well, you have, and I intend to go further, but we’ll ease into that.”

Taking Scooter’s hand and checking him over, Vaughn decided Scooter was decent. They went back to the party, where the kids were making **tie dye shirts**. Tim eyed them and their hands, smirking. He whispered something to Yvette.

“-’Bout time they became official,” she said loudly.

Tim smacked her arm.

Vaughn smiled though. “It’s okay, Tim,” he called. “Yvette isn’t the only one to get the person she’s been after for a very, very, very, very, embarrassingly, long time. Scooter and I are dating now.”

Yvette stood. The others cheered though, quelling Yvette and making her stop her attack. Fiona grabbed her hand and pulled her to her seat, kissing it and distracting her.

Vaughn smirked proudly.

“Wow! You’re really confident, man! I woulda totally bombed that!”

Vaughn kissed his cheek. “You would have done just fine.”

Thirty minutes later, Rhys, August, and Sasha came around the corner, dragging the tub full of water balloons. “Who’s up for a water balloon fight?” Rhys asked.

Yvette stood and went over. “Oh, I am.” She grabbed one and looked at Vaughn.

“Uh oh,” Vaughn said. He began to back away. “Now, Yvette, I was only giving you back what you were giving to me…”

She glared at him and walked forward. Vaughn took off running, releasing Scooter from his hold. Yvette ran after him.

Rhys frowned. “Did we miss something?”

August gasped. Rhys turned to see water spilled over August’s head and he glared at Sasha who laughed wholeheartedly. He picked up a balloon and hit her with it. The fight began.

At first the kids tried to hide, but soon ran to the bucket, getting soaked as they did. August was a machine, throwing them with lightning speed and great aim. Athena sat at the table calmly staying out of the fight. She was unfazed when she got hit multiple times. Janey joined in the fight, chasing after August. Tim hid behind Wilhelm until the man, too, stood and went to the bucket. Tim dashed inside. Fiona followed, but stayed by the door to cheer Yvette on. Vaughn ran away, passing the bucket to grab a couple to throw at Yvette. Scooter cheered for Vaughn, before getting pelted by Jack. He jumped from his seat and retaliated. The kids threw some at each other, Vance making a huge show of protecting Wilda. His covered her as he got drenched. She hid, staying dry for the most part, giggling madly. The balloons were used up all too quickly and everyone who participated was completely drenched. They laughed as they scanned the yard for balloon bits. The others who sat out, came out to help clean up.

Rhys, who had slipped inside before the war had begun, came out with a towel and tried to dry the table off as much as they could. The food was wet, the burger buns destroyed. Rhys sighed and brought in the food. Scooter helped, following Rhys and dripping water.

“Sorry, man! I can just wait by the door, if ya want?”

Rhys smiled. “Don’t worry about it, that’s why the floor is tile and wood, for easy clean up.”

Scooter nodded and as they loaded things into the house, gave Rhys a play by play of the fight. Rhys listened and laughed, tossing the bread away. As Scooter brought in the last of the food, his eyes widened as he saw Angel’s cake. It was a three tiered cake with elegant sunflowers on it.

As Rhys threw a towel on the ground to wipe up the water, he looked at Scooter. “Ya know, I’m really happy for you and Vaughn. You two will be good for each other.”

Scooter nodded. “Man, I know it! He’s already so patient with me!” Scooter flushed. “It’s more kindness than I could ever deserve, man.”

“I don’t think that’s true. I think you deserve all the kindness in the world, same with everybody else. I’m glad you can get that from Vaughn.”

Scooter rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah, me too. I know I can be annoyin’ and not so good in the physical department, but Vaughn, well, man, he just doesn’t seem to care about any of that!”

“I don’t think it would be anything to be concerned about, especially if both parties are willing to work on it. Might even be fun.”

Scooter beamed. “That's what he said!”

Rhys laughed. “Good. Wanna help me?” Rhys indicated the cake.

Scooter rushed over and dried his hands and took the other side of the cake. Carefully, they moved it to the table. Angel stopped in her tracks to watch. She ran to the table and marveled at it. She ran inside to grab her phone and came back, taking many pictures.

“This is beautiful!” she hugged Jack and Rhys. “Thank you!”

They lit candles and sang to her. Then Jack cut it, passing out each piece. Angel was quick to take her first bite and melted over the flavors.

The twins were next and Jack almost gave them a plate, but stopped. “No cake for you gremlins.”

They protested.

Sasha smiled. “It's early enough, they will be fine, Jack.”

Jack was skeptical, but gave them each half of one slice. They, again protested, but took their pieces.

Fiona leaned into Yvette to whisper loudly. “He can't handle another _horrifying_ night.”

Jack glared at them. “ _What did you two see?_ ”

“Everything.”

“What happened?” Tim asked again.

“Nothing,” Jack warned.

The two women giggled. Tim pouted.

It was time for presents. The pile was stacked next to the cake and Angel went through it happily, she was thankful for everything. Angel took time to hug each person after opening their gift. She got three dresses from August and Sasha’s family, which she adored. Tim and his family got her a sketchbook specifically made for pastel art.

Angel frowned. “I’ve never worked with pastel before…” But there was more in the bag and she pulled out a nice set of pastels. Angel’s eyes widened. She looked them over and almost opened them to try, but Jack reminded her that there were still lots of presents.

Athena and Janey got her an oil painting set that had sword handles on the paint brushes. Angel pretended to use it as a sword to stab Jack. He dramatically fell to the ground. Athena grunted. “If only that was real.”

Vaughn gave her a signed copy of her favorite book. Angel screamed at this and torpedoed into Vaughn’s arms, hugging him tightly.

“How did you even get it?” she demanded, a large, goofy smile on her face.

“I can’t tell you, then I’d lose the mystery that is your uncle!” Vaughn pointed at himself.

Angel shook her head, laughing and got back to her presents. Yvette only had a card, but inside it was a gift card for a spa appointment worth two trips. She gasped. “You have to go with me!” she told Yvette.

“Really?” Yvette asked, taken off guard, but happy. “I figured you’d want to take a friend or or go twice.”

“I want you to go with me!”

Yvette smiled. “Okay!”

When Scooter’s gift came around, it was a folded up piece of paper. Angel took it thoughtfully and opened it. She read it, her eyes widening. She looked at Scooter. “No way!? Really?”

He nodded. “Yeah, I  hope ya like it…” he was quiet as he watched her.

“Uncle Scoot!” she pounced on him, hugging him tightly. “I love it!”

“What did he get you?” Jack asked, skeptical.

“Classes! Art classes!” Angel put the paper in Jack’s face, letting him take it and adjust the distance to read it.

“Wow.” Jack looked at Scooter. “This is really cool.”

“They’re here, though, man. I tried to find somethin’ closer to y’all, but, there was nothin’.”

Jack nodded. “That’s fine, these are weekend classes.”

“Thank you so much, uncle Scoot!”

Vaughn frowned at Scooter and leaned into whisper. “If we weren’t dating and a team now, I’d think there’d be competition for best gift ever.”

Scooter laughed. “What makes ya think there isn’t one, man?”

He squinted at Scooter, as if seeing him for the first time. “I see.” But he took Scooter’s hand and kissed the palm just under his thumb, smiling. Scooter swallowed, his voice taken by the gesture.

Angel opened Jack and Rhys’ gift, which confused her for a moment, but then she recognized it. It was a charm bracelet with twenty charms on it, each symbolizing a person in the group. “You didn’t have to get me anything! This weekend was perfect!” she hugged them.

“Mine next!” Gaige yelled.

Angel thought for a long time and then picked up the clean, beautifully wrapped one and opened it. Gaige deflated. Angel opened her present from Fiona. It was a larger pot with many small succulents in them. Angel had been thinking about getting some, but she had been too afraid. Now she had to take the plunge.

Gaige’s was last and Angel opened her unevenly wrapped present. It was fairly large and flat. Angel opened it and gasped, blinking the tears from her face. She showed everyone. It was a picture of all the kids and teenagers in a group shot. Angel jumped from her seat and ran into the house.

“I need to put this up immediately!” she called, disappearing.

Jack frowned. “Don’t use a hammer, let me help.” He followed her inside.

That was the sign to start cleaning up. Rhys began, but the others joined in and soon, he was just directing were things needed to be put. Towards the end of this, it started to rain. Small droplets fell around Angel’s presents. Quickly, they were brought in and everyone scrambled, now including Jack and Angel, to clean the rest up. By the time they brought in the last thing, the sprinkle of rain was now a downpour.

Rhys smiled though, leaving the french doors of the dining room open. “I love **summer rains**!”

They cleared the table, washing the dishes and putting away leftovers. They set up a couple games around the main floor and enjoyed the rest of the day together. As the night progressed, the rain shower became a thunderstorm. When it came, Rhys had Jack help him turn all the lights off. They gathered around the dining room and living room to look out the windows and watch.

Wilda hung tight to Tim and Wilhelm. Tim wrapped her in a blanket and she fell asleep in Wilhelm’s arms. Tim went to the kitchen and made hot chocolate. He went to Vance and Georgiana, who were entranced in the storm. He handed them each a mug. Marshmallows floated on top, covering the drink completely.

“Have you two ever seen a storm like this before?” he sat with them.

“No, we never have,” Vance said, sipping his cocoa.

“Are… Are we going to be okay?” Georgiana asked.

Tim smiled and nodded. “Yes. We’re perfectly safe. This house has seen a lot of storms and Jack has taken every precaution for **thunderstorms** and any other weather. We’ll be fine.” He sipped his own hot chocolate. “Did we ever tell you about how Wilhelm and I met? It was during one of these storms.”

They shook their head and looked at him, genuinely interested.

Tim smiled and began his story. The children gathered around. Sasha made the twins hot cocoa, while August made Sasha and him some. Rhys made Gaige and Angel some. Jack made everybody else hot chocolate.

Athena sat in a reclining chair with Janey in her lap as they sipped theirs. Sasha curled up in August’s lap as well, resting against his chest, their hands together on her pregnant belly. Fiona and Yvette continued to play a card game in the dim light, which didn’t last long and they ended up next to each other on the couch with August and Sasha. Vaughn sat next to Scooter in the kitchen chairs, Scooter’s hand in Vaughn’s. Jack pulled Rhys into his arms as he leaned against the wall. He pulled Rhys between his legs and against his chest. He kissed Rhys’ neck. “Love you, Rhysie,” Jack whispered.

Rhys relaxed into Jack. “I love you too.”

Angel sighed.

“What’s wrong?” Gaige asked.

“Nothing. This is just the perfect way to end my birthday.” Angel smiled. “I’m just so happy. I wouldn’t change a thing.”

“Me either.”

Vaughn nibbled on Scooter’s hand. “So, how are we going to figure out this long distance relationship thing?”

“Shoot, man, dang, I haven’t even thought about that! Like I said, I didn’t think I’d get this far…”

“Well, you did, and now what?” Vaughn smiled.

Scooter thought for a while, his eyes watching the storm. “Well,” he rubbed the back of his neck. “Y’all… Well, shit, y’all could work for me? I do need an accountant, you could be mine?”

“Seriously?” Vaughn asked. He kissed Scooter. “You are my hero! I’ve been in need of a job. But would I be _just_ your accountant?” Vaughn asked.

Scooter blushed and began to mumble horribly. “Ah… Well… I mean… shit, man… I dunno… y’all could… could… move in with me…”

Vaughn’s eyes widened. That had not been what he’d expected. “Scooter,” he said quietly. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you nervous. I was just flirting. I don’t have to move in with you.”

“You could still, ya know, move in with me, man.”

“That’s really sweet, Scooter, but I don’t think we’re there yet. I’ll see about renting this place. It’s going to take some time to move everything over here.” He smiled wide. “This is wild. I wouldn’t normally just pack everything and move to be closer to someone.” He smirked at Scooter. “But it’s definitely worth it.”

That made Scooter too flustered to even say anything. He hesitated and then moved forward, kissing Vaughn. It was a little sloppy, but sweet. Vaughn smiled, squeezed his hand and enjoyed the storm.

“Hey!” Jack called, glaring at the group. “Who gave the twins cocoa!?”

Everyone laughed.

Jack glared more menacingly. “I’m serious!”

As the night wound down, Janey and Athena said goodbye until next time and made their rounds hugging everyone. Janey took the lead like she always did with goodbyes. Athena avoided them, but everyone hugged her the same. They hunkered together and ran out in the rain to their car. Scooter followed soon after, but promised to return in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out the other amazingly talented participants!
> 
> https://bl-summer-bingo.tumblr.com/post/160773746324/borderlands-fandom-summer-bingo-2017
> 
> My tumblr link for the Summer Bingo: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/post/161941296855/happy-birthday-angel-bl-summer-bingo-2017
> 
> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


	3. Day Three

The morning was grey and muggy. There was still light splattering of rain, but the storm had passed. The morning was lazier than the other days and everyone fended for themselves, but they took turns once more in keeping a steady stream of coffee. Scooter came over early, to spend the last day with Vaughn.

He came into the house using his spare key. Jack had given everyone a spare key, even the teenagers, when he’d first bought the house. It was always available to everyone, so long as it was kept cleaned.

“Hey y’all!” Scooter called.

“Hey, Scoot, we’re in here!” Tim called back.

He went into the kitchen and noticed Vaughn wasn’t there. “Where’s Vaughn?”

“Oh, he’s packing. Want some coffee?” Tim asked.

“Eh, nah, man, I’m not really a coffee drinker, makes me giddier than the twins on ten marshmallows.”

“Excuse me?” Jack growled from behind Scooter.

Scooter jumped back, laughing nervously as Jack glowered in the dark of the hallway. “Oh! Uh… Nothin’!” Scooter smiled wide. “Nothin’!”

Jack pointed at Scooter. “Do. Not. Feed. Them. Sugar.”

“‘Course not!” Scooter walked over to Tim and Wilhelm to talk with them, avoiding Jack. Tim held Wilda in his lap as Wilhelm brushed her hair out and separated it into two parts. Tim held the ponytail holders as Wilhelm braided Wilda’s hair.

Wilda smiled at Scooter. “You should grow your hair out so Daddy can braid your hair.”

Wilhelm smirked.

Scooter laughed. “Aw, shucks, darlin’ I wouldn’t want to take the attention away from you.”

Wilda shrugged. “Everyone can be beautiful.”

* * *

Angel stretched in her bed and sat up. She looked out her window at the cloudy sky and smiled. Her heart was warm and full of love. She was sad to pack up and leave, but they all always made sure to keep in touch.

A loud, angry scream tore through the house just then, jarring everyone else awake. “GAAAAAAAAIIIIGE!”

A large form fell from above Angel and landed on the floor in front of her with a thick  _ thud _ . The others woke and looked around them and then on the floor where Gaige lay. Angel gasped. “Gaige!” she slipped out of bed and went to her friend. “Gaige, are you alright?”

Gaige lay there for a moment, catching her breath. “I probably shouldn’t have picked the top bed, huh?”

Angel giggled, shaking her head. “Probably.” she helped her friend up.

Rubbing her eyes, Gaige yawned. “Man, what happened anyway?”

“Someone yelled your name,” Angel frowned. “Sounded like Vaughn…”

“Oooh…” She looked around the room. “Uhm… I think I forgot…” As she spoke she moved closer to the closet. She slid inside as Vaughn burst through the door.

Vance rubbed his eye. “What…?”

Vaughn’s eyes were wild and he looked at Angel. “Where is she? No, never mind, you’re not gonna tell me!”

As he spoke, Gaige slipped out of the closet and tip toed behind Vaughn to the door. The others watched as Vaughn looked at them. “Where is she?”

Georgiana yawned. “Maybe she’s still sleeping in her bed. She’s a heavy sleeper.”

Vaughn, growling, climbed up to the top as Gaige slipped out of the room. He caught the door movement and glared at them. “Y’all are traitors. Adorable traitors.” he ran out of the room, calling for her. Once he left the rooms, they began to get out of bed.

“Why is he chasing her?” Gracie asked, yawning.

“Because she stole one of his prizes,” Georgiana said roughly. She got out of bed and picked out her clothes for the day. “I saw her do it. Why does she steal?”

Angel realized then that stealing might be a sore topic given her past. The twins got out of their beds. Angel shrugged. “It’s sort of been a tradition. He’s never minded before, though and she’s only ever just stolen one of his things. She would never steal anything else from anyone, promise.”

Georgiana nodded, but said nothing as she left the room.

Vance stood and lowered his voice as he spoke. “Our biological dad stole all our Mom’s money and left, which is what made our mom start searching…  _ other _ places for money.”

Angel nodded. “Right.”

They took turns dressing and went downstairs to eat. Gaige was sitting there, eating across from the grumpiest man. Vaughn glared at her, but shoved spoonfuls of cereal in his mouth. She ate wearily, ready for anything. Scooter sat down next to him. “What’s wrong? Ya look grumpier than-” Scooter stopped himself, swallowing as he felt Jack’s glare bore into him. “Uh… What’s wrong?”

Vaughn grabbed Scooters hand, rubbing his thumb over the calloused palm. “Every year she steals one of my prizes, which I don’t mind normally, but this year it’s different and she stole one anyway.”

Scooter looked at both of them and then laughed. “Awe, Vaughn! Ya mean one of the ones I got for ya?” Scooter leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Vaughn’s cheek. “That’s really, just doggone cute, man! You’re makin’ me giddier than a bandit with a Torgue gun, blastin’ through a china shop!”

Vaughn looked at him, confused.

Scooter laughed. “It’s from a game, ‘Fringe Planets’. It’s really good! The first one isn’t as popular as the rest, but it still has good qualities.”

Vaughn smiled, but still eyed Gaige. Scooter kissed him again, but this time, Vaughn turned his head in time to connect their lips. Scooter flushed and mumbled incoherently. Vaughn smiled wide. His eyes widened. “Oh! I talked with Jack and he's fine with letting me rent this place. When I get home I'll start packing. In the meantime, I need you to gather every paper you have for the shop…”

Yvette turned to Fiona, “Now, why aren't you moving in with me?”

Fiona choked on her coffee.

Angel cleared the table and enlisted the help of the others, allowing the adults to lounge outside for a bit.

“Why were Scooter and Vaughn kissing?” Iris asked as she held a towel for Vance to dry the freshly clean dishes with.

“Cause they care about each other in a romantic way like your parents do,” Gaige answered, cleaning off the counters.

“Do you think they'll get married!?” She asked, squishing her cheeks. “I love weddings!”

They all laughed. “I don't know, that's probably a long way out,” Angel said.

Gaige smirked. “Did you know Aunt Fiona and Yvette are dating too? Maybe they'll get married someday too.”

Iris and Gracie gasped. They ran outside and into Fiona’s leg. “ARE YOU GONNA MARRY AUNT YVETTE?”

Fiona froze. “What?”

“Are you going to marry Aunt Yvette?” Gracie asked.

Fiona thought for a while. “Yvette and I just started our relationship girls, we're not thinking of marriage yet.”

Iris frowned. “Why not? I want you to get married!” She stuck her tongue out at Fiona angrily.

“Iris!” Sasha snapped. “Come here.” Iris crossed her arms and went to her mom.

Gracie looked at Yvette. “Can I make your wedding dress?”

Yvette laughed. “We’ll see.”

She nodded and looked at Scooter. “Can I make yours?”

Scooter was confused. “My…?”

“Wedding dress!” Gracie smiled wide.

“That's stupid!” Iris called. “You can't draw good at all!”

Gracie frowned, her cheeks pudding and turning blotchy. “Can too! You're stupid!”

“Girls!” Sasha yelled. August clued in from his conversation with Rhys. He frowned at the girls.

Gracie began to cry. “Mom! She won't let me make Uncle Scooter’s wedding dress!”

“That's cause it'll be ugly!” Iris said.

“Will not!” Gracie cried, her tears overflowing.

“Crybaby!” Iris mocked.

In a split second August scooped up Iris and took her into the house. “We're packing and leaving.”

“No!” Iris yelled, starting to cry.

“No!” Gracie cried. “I wanna stay!”

Sasha stood to retrieve Gracie, but Gracie ran away and hid under the patio table. Sasha looked worn and like she, too, wanted to cry. She would not be able to bend over to retrieve Gracie. 

Wilhelm stood. He towered over the table. “Gracie, you need to go pack.”

She stuck her tongue out at Wilhelm. A shadow crossed over his face. He reached under and grabbed her before she could run away. She struggled, crying. He pulled her.

“Sit back down, Sasha,” he ordered as he carried Gracie into the house.

Tim nodded. “Wil’s got this.” Tim handed her Wilda, which forced her to sit down. “Just relax and enjoy yourself.”

Sasha sat down. Wilda smiled and ran her fingers through her hair. “I love your hair! Daddy helped Daddy do mine.”

“I love it!” Sasha ran a braid through her fingers. Wilda giggled. But after a while, Sasha was sure she needed to get packing. Just as she was about to set Wilda down, August came outside.

He shook his head. “I packed your things.”

Sasha’s eyes widened. “Really?” he nodded and she began to tear up.

“You’re crying,” Wilda said.

August zeroed in on her. “Why?” he demanded, but his tone was soft.

“It just… It’s just such a load off!”

Smiling, August bent over Wilda and kissed Sasha on the forehead.

The twins came outside next, followed by the teenagers. They looked curiously at Wilhelm, who marched the girls out. They stepped up to their parents, bashful. They didn’t speak for a long time.

“Let’s go,” Wilhelm said.

“I’m sorry, Mommy…” Iris said.

“For?” Wilhelm coached.

“For… Fighting with Gracie… And sticking my tongue out at Aunt Fiona...” She looked at Wilhelm, who nodded in approval.

“And Gracie?” he said.

“I’m sorry for running away and hiding under the table…”

Sasha smiled. “Thank you, girls.” She smiled at Wilhelm. “Thank you, too.”

He nodded and sat down.

August addressed the girls. “Iris, Gracie, go say goodbye to everyone.” The children made their way around the group, saying goodbye and hugging each one. When they were done, Sasha hugged Wilda and gave her to Tim. Her and August made their rounds as well. Fiona was catching a ride back with Yvette and Vaughn. They waved a final goodbye and were off.

Vaughn stretched and looked at Yvette. “We should probably get ready to leave too. I need to get home before the office store closes. I want to get a jump on packing.”

Yvette nodded. Fiona and her stood and left to pack, their fingers twisting together lazily. Scooter stood and went into the house with Vaughn. “Well, I’ll leave ya to pack.”

Vaughn kissed him. “Okay, I’ll call you.”

Everyone came in to say goodbye to Scooter and it was time to pack. Angel headed upstairs where the others were packing. She pulled all the blankets and bedding off the bed and began to drag it out of the room. Vance quickly scooped some up to help her. She smiled. “Thanks!”

They drug it all to the laundry room and Angel began to do loads. Vance left to find his dads. He found them in the living room and went up to them shyly.

“Uh, hey… Uh…”

“What is it?” Wilhelm asked.

“It’s just… Angel started some laundry with all our bedding…”

“And you want to stay and help?” Tim asked. He and Wilhelm looked at each other, a silent communication happening. Tim nodded. “Yeah, we can stay, I think helping them is a good idea. We'll help too.”

Vance smiled wide. “Thank you.” He turned and smiled as Angel came out of the laundry room. “Looks like we get to help clean up.”

“Oh! Thanks!”

“Hey!” Wilhelm called. “Take Wilda, make her do something other than be cute.” They waited for Wilda to walk over and they all went up the stairs. Gaige lay on her bed, her feet pressed against the ceiling.

“C’mon, Gaige, it’s time to clean up.”

“But we just did!”

“Now, we gotta clean up here.”

Gaige looked at the room. It was messy, bags and clothes were strewn about. “It doesn’t look that bad.”

Angel stared at her.

Gaige sighed. “Fine!” She climbed down and they all picked their things up and consolidated them on the bottom three beds. Georgiana was in charge of vacuuming and Gaige and Angel did a light clean on the bathroom. She mumbled about having a clean freak for a friend, which made Angel laugh. Halfway through, Angel changed the load to the dryer while starting a new one.

As Rhys passed her, he kissed her head. “You’re amazing, you know that Angel?”

She smirked. “It’s true.”

The upstairs now clean, Angel went to the other rooms to see if they needed cleaned, but the adults had gotten to everything. There wasn’t much to clean up besides the bedding. The others, Vaughn, Yvette, and Fiona had gone through and picked up what had been missed. Georgiana made passes through all the rooms. She had discovered she loved vacuuming and was willing to do the whole house. Vaughn and the women packed their car up.

Jack went into his room to pick up the floor for Georgiana when he stepped on something slippery that made him almost fall. He grabbed a hold of the door frame, his heart jumping and throbbing fast. He looked down. It was a piece of paper. Angrily, he picked it up and looked at it.

It was a picture drawn by the twins. They stood next to him and Rhys, hearts danced around all of them. Jack slammed the door, shutting himself off from the rest of the house.

Rhys said goodbye to his friends, hugging each of them after more goodbye rounds were made. That’s when Rhys noticed Jack was not there. He went to look for Jack and finally found him in the room. “Jack?” He saw him sitting on the bed, his back to Rhys, his shoulders slumped dramatically.

“Jack? What’s wrong?”

“I hate them!” he whispered. “I hate them so much!”

Rhys could hear the tears in Jack’s voice. He went to Jack. “Hate who, love?” Rhys cooed.

“Those… Gremlins!”

Rhys was now in front of Jack and saw the piece of paper. “Oh! That’s very sweet! They left this for you?”

Jack nodded. “I love them so much!” he said bitterly.

Rhys took Jack’s hand and squeezed. “You’ll see them again. We’ll hang this on the fridge when we get home.”

Jack shrugged and wiped his eyes. “I hate children. They always make me friggin’ cry.”

Rhys smiled wide. “That’s one of the reasons I married you, though.”

He grunted.

“Well, Vaughn, Yvette and Fiona are about to leave. Wanna say goodbye to them?”

Standing, Jack wiped his tears and smacked his cheeks. He grinned at Rhys. “How do I look?”

“Sexy as always.”

“Damn right I am!” he left the bedroom to say goodbye. He put on a great show, as though he hadn’t cried. When the three had gotten in their car and driven away, Jack grew quiet.

Rhys slipped a hand into Jack’s. “Should we start loading up the car? We still need to do the laundry, do we want to finish that at home?” Jack nodded.

Tim and Rhys packed up as Jack and Wilhelm loaded everything into their cars, starting from the rooms upstairs. By the time the men were ready to start loading everything from the downstairs, Tim and Rhys had finished and helped load the rest. Angel and Vance were in the laundry room, folding the blankets while Georgiana and Gaige hauled them up stairs.

Now, with everything squared away, the leftovers going home with either party, Jack locked the door to the beach house and they all said goodbye to each other. 

Angel sighed as she got into the car. She’d had so much fun, she hated that it had to end, but they would all get together again. And she would see the others in the meantime. For now, she smiled at her family, though, warm and happy. She turned to Gaige to tell her how much fun she had, but her friend was asleep. Angel laughed and took a picture.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out the other amazingly talented participants!
> 
> https://bl-summer-bingo.tumblr.com/post/160773746324/borderlands-fandom-summer-bingo-2017
> 
> My tumblr link for the Summer Bingo: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/post/161941296855/happy-birthday-angel-bl-summer-bingo-2017
> 
> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


End file.
